A Fox in a Cage
by PlatinumPlayer
Summary: Revised and ReWriten: Naruto dies but the Kyuubi refused to let it end. The outcome Naru can't remember anything much less why she is naked on the edge of a river bank. Things worsen when shes is captured by the sand nins FemNaruto possible Yuri
1. Chapter 1

_A Fox in a Cage_

_Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? … (Sweats a man in a black suit presses a gun to the back of his head) I don't own Naruto… (looks at the suited man…) Or anything related to it… (Man remains) I'm a pathetic struggling author with no life and no money so don't sue me! (The suite man smiles and puts gun away)_

_Author Notes: I have revised and Rewritten this story to better follow the original progress and development i had intended. Past readers are encouraged to reread from the beginning as to avoid confusion.  
_

_-Prologue –_

_Every new beginning_ comes from some other _beginning's end – Seneca_

'_Sasuke…' _

'_Naruto'_

Bathed in a light of destruction eyes that dulled with resignation to fate met each other one last time. They stared into one another reliving their pasts that felt so far and so distant from the mute silence that rang in their ears. Their where no words that had to be spoke this was goodbye. Sadness filled their eyes as the light consumed all bleaching out the final act, a hand outstretched leaving a memory carved into steal, the other's hand deep within the heart of their closest friend.

'Goodbye... It was fun… while it lasted…'

'Yea… it was the best…'

'So long… friend…'

'So long…'

The only witness to the final goodbyes began to weep, weep a rain of tears that washed away the blood that had been spilt and the regrets that might have remained. Alone a boy slept an un-breathing sleep upon the rivers bank while another looked on with a gaze towards the sky. His lips that trembled and fought to frown only to turn upwards in a tortured smile that revealed the sadness hidden within.

"Naruto... You where my closest friend… I will never forget you… or the gift you have given me…" Uchiha Sasuke spoke in a whisper that was drowned out by the roaring rain.. With a deep breath Sasuke looked down into the turbulent waters of the river his eyes sharp and focused as he admired the gift that death of bonds had given him. The wind blew and the river saw Sasuke and his blood red eyes no more.

Though death visited the body of the peaceful boy along the river bank, within him slept a spark that burned and screamed, a flame of life that refused fate with every fiber if it's evil being and called out crying a name.

"Naruto!" The voice echoed through the once flooded halls that where Naruto's chakra veins. The water since having drained away into a vacuum of darkness which the intense and fearful eyes of the demon Kyuubi watched approach slowly. The torches along the waterway flickering out one after another dimming existence.

"No I am the Kyuubi I will not die here. Naruto wake!" Despite the demands Naruto slept on and the Kyuubi roared with rage.

"I will not die here. I will not die!" Releasing its limitless chakra the Kyuubi sought to battle the approaching darkness flooding the dry waterway with a tsunami of blinding boiling red. However the darkness was strong, death a foe that none had yet to defeat. Despite this fact the Kyuubi fought on burning away at the encroaching death, flooding Naruto's lifeless body with chakra that he would never and could never command again.

"Naruto!" The Kyuubi begged, its proud standing and arrogance slipping away. "Naruto do not let us end here, do not let this be the end of our destines. This world has yet to know your name, your mark upon the world has yet to be placed. Naruto!"

The pleas went unanswered as death beat back the chakra with unforgiving strength. The darkness drawing nearer and nearer the cage in which the Kyuubi now coward with its nine tails raised and its eyes blazing as it tearful rage. Its chakra pored from its body with the intensity of a star. The might of the Kyuubi laughable before the darkness as its immortal chakra was effortlessly pushed back, the darkness finally battering the gate. Prepared to roar its last and final roar the Kyuubi's eyes filled with tears of fire, a rage of injustice that would never be witnessed… that was until the darkness pierced the gate and time came to a halt.

Had it been that simple all along? Had this been the truth that stared it in the face since the very moment it was sealed? The Kyuubi shook suspended in a reality of nothing, but a reality of nothing with no seal and no gate. The darkness in its desire to take the last spark of life within the boy had unwittingly destroyed the only thing that contained it. This truth, this realization stunned and shocked the Kyuubi to its core but this was no time to focus on truths. Time had slowed but it had not truly stopped. The darkness sloshed closer at a crawl and there was only one chance left to insure survival.

"Naruto! I will not let this world be done with us I will never let it forget our names!" The red blazing star that was the Kyuubi screamed a high-pitched scream that shook existence and its chakra exploded with renewed strength of a star that became supernova beating back the dark. The raw truly unsealed power of the Kyuubi exploding into Naruto's chakra veins with such force that it tore from the sleeping body like a bonfire. The flames grew higher and thicker as Naruto's body burned in pure liquid chakra which ate away at the flesh melting and turning it to ash.

Naruto's broken body could never contain the true power of the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi knew this however this did not mean a new one could not be made with it… It was not possible to escape a body that was filled with death; it required a spark of life to bridge the inner realm with the outer one. The Kyuubi cried out in victory as the last traces of Naruto's body vaporized and absorbed into the cloud of chakra. Like a catalyst to a bomb the dust swirled with the chakra and in one blinded flash the cloud collapsed and exploded with a force that shattered the ground all around.

Where Naruto's body once lay, another now collapsed naked and limp, however its nudity was soon concealed by the river which flowed into the crater that the event had caused and with gentle hands pulled it along carrying with it down stream into the unknown.

It was not long after that a jonin stood upon the bank of the river…a distant resignation in his one visible eye. In his hand a partly melted forehead protector with the name Naruto roughly scratched into the back. The jonin's eyes closed as his hand held tightly to the forehead protector shaking with the strain as blood began to drip from a forming wound. Today a leaf lost his life to another… and with the jutso he had taught. The guilt that filled the jonin's heart was crippling however he had learned long ago to control such feelings. Without a word he turned to his guide dog and nodded, both turned and vanished. There was nothing more to be found here.

- End Prologue -


	2. Chapter 2

_A Fox in a Cage_

- Chapter 1 -

'Naruto…'

'Naruto!'

'h..huh?'

'.. Naruto…'

"Nnnnn" Blurry sharp blue eyes strained to open, blinking and squinting at the bright morning sun. They belonged to a naked young girl who lay on the bank of a river with her legs still being tugged by the current. Attempting to shield herself from the torture of the sun she raised a hand the cry out shrilly in agony. Like a chain reaction the simple movement set her body ablaze with violent unforgiving agony as if she was being burned alive. Crying and screaming she contorted into a fetal position and grit her teeth with tears rolled thickly down their cheeks. The pain was unimaginable and its cause evaded her but she held her breath and focused her mind on the cool current of water that caressed her legs.

She did not know how long she remained there lost in the maelstrom of agony but eventually it passed and left her broken and exhausted. Despite the comforting cold touch of the river and her apparent lack of clothing her body felt abnormally warm and it sweat heavily. She panted away the exertion the pain had force upon her mind and body and gasped loudly for refreshing breaths of air. She remained their unmoving regaining strength till she felt the suns gaze pass from her bare flesh and once more opened her eyes.

What she saw was a rocky muddy shore surrounded by tall forest trees which obscured the noon day sun replacing it with shade. There was nothing of interest to be found besides the sight of her nude body which under her gaze felt alien and unnatural as if not her own. Shaking her head to clear some numbness she pushed herself up into a sitting position once more admiring her soundings and found nothing but the natural beauty of the undeveloped riverbank. What was this place… where was she?

Feeling a sudden shiver of self-conscious over take her she covered her chest with an arm and attempted to stand. Gritting her teeth and almost losing her balance several times she finally managed to find her feet supporting her but not without a new fit of exerted panting. Whatever had hurt her was still sapping her strength and she felt somewhat lucky she had managed to stand at all. One battle won but another was soon to come as she brushed some hair from her face feeling the grainy muddy sand uncomfortably sticking to most of her body.

With an overwhelming desire to bath she stumbled forward and began wad into the shimmering crystal clear water. The cool touch of its gentle tugging current soothed her and she soon found herself collapsing to her knees submerging all but shoulders and neck.

She started with her and found its impressive length to both be a mystery and a frustration as she drew water through it to wash away the caked mud. The task however became clouded and unfocused as the songs of birds fluttered down and she felt a sense of peace overtake. Before she realized it she found her hair and body free of mud as well as a renewed sense of strength from her rested body. Satisfied she rose from the water and brushed her hair from before her eyes looking down at the rippling water in wonderment. As it slowed and became still her wonderment suddenly turned to confusion and fright.

What appeared before her was the image of a young girl she did not recognize with long blond hair that hung past her waist. In its current state it was unkempt and frayed over her back and clung to her sides and hips, rouge strands crossing her face chest and belly. Her frame was small and her limbs thin but they concealed taught dexterous muscle she was sure where not without strength but she knew at the moment that strength was missing. Her breasts she assumed where of average build but couldn't shake the sense of wrongness they gave her despite their almost unearthly perfection. She decided to ignore them for now in favor of her own eyes that blazed with a brilliant blue then at her face which pained a picture of confused and distressed, lips slightly pouted.

'Who am I…?' She questioned and found no answer at first but the harder she concentrated the more she felt she was remembering. She took a breath and closed her eyes letting the serenity of the place drown her, 'Who am I? Who am I?' Just as she was sure it was coming to her a sharp dull pain raddled through her mind numbing all thought and caused her to cry out staggering almost falling.

"Naru…?" She spoke as the pain vanished, yes it was familiar but something was missing. After a few moments of her mind giving her no clues she settled on the answer for now feeling her name was the least of her problems at the moment. The main one that was uncomfortably clear was her state of nudity. She had to cover herself with something and there did not appear to be anything of use near, without any other options she turned and began into the forest carefully mindful of plants and weeds that could harm her unprotected flesh. She found it quite easy to move about all the obstacles that where presented to her and was surprised at how natural it all felt to her.

As the evening sun began to dip and descend toward a noticeable twilight she began to grow panicked with lack of success in her search. What was worse, shortly after entering the forest she began to feel a pang of hunger and the feeling had grown exponentially each hour she had spent walking. It now felt as if she had starved for days.

That thought gave her pause as she was slipping over a large mossy log and came to a stop, taking seat as a maelstrom of questions flooded her mind. She had woken up on the bank of a river and could not remember anything prior to it much less the last time she eaten. How long had she laying there unconscious on the beach hours? Days? From the state of her body and the sharp almost paralyzing pangs of hunger from her stomach she could easily imagine almost a week. Why was she there anyway? How did she get there. Question after question presented themselves but no answers followed. Her memories where like birds flying before the sun she was blind to see them overwhelmed by a thick blanket of white.

A sudden change in the gentle forest breeze wafted a putrid aroma of decay which caused her to gag in her wakened state and hastily cover her nose. Someone was dead, it was a fact she knew. There where was no hint to insight that told to her told her the aroma was defiantly human all she knew was she was certain it was no animal. Glancing around into the distant dimming forest she grit her teeth her as her abdomen tensed as if preparing to heave and throw up. Even with her nose covered the smell was overwhelming and she couldn't a smell so strong and so thick, it was as if she was sitting atop the very corpse but she knew that not to be true. There was no need to consider what to do, there was a corpse near by which meant hopefully cloths and possibly answers.

Dismounting the mossy log she shuffled through the underbrush in the direction she knew the body to be. She was surprised to discover how great a distance it was from her, having taken several minuets to finally stumble into a natural clearing. Here the smell was so thick she could easily imagine it floating around her like a suffocating fog, was her sense of smell always so strong she questioned as her eyes nearly watered from the stench. The corpse lay collapsed on its back with its hands clutching bloodies kunas that where sunk into its chest. They where not the only signs of battle or injury but they seemed the most likely cause of death. The corpse a[[eared to be a ninja wearing a unremarkable grey camouflaged combat suit and appeared to have been dead almost a week.

There where no answers to be found here, nor cloths as she could not imagine herself striping the rotted corpse much less wearing its feted suit. Disappointment filled her as well as stronger and stronger waves of nauseas that where almost as crippling as her hunger. She had to get away from the horrid stench before it overpowered her and as she began to move from the clearing her senses exploded with danger.

A soft sound of a plants and leaves being brushed aside filtered through the forest, it was to uniform and unnatural to be beast. It was moving fast and nearby. Her eyes focused and shot up to the limb of a distant tree that jutted out above the edge of the clearing and froze, there where eyes staring back at her. Holding her breath her mind went numb staring at the figure perched on the branch knowing them to be another ninja, maybe the very same that had slain the one at her feet. The figure appeared bulky or perhaps their black garments where baggy. Even in the poor light she could make out face markings like war paint on the decidedly male face. There was also a large object strapped to his back she could not discern.

In the time it took her to blink the figure was gone, at least from her sight. Without thought her body moved on its own jumping backwards and reaching to her hip for a weapon… a weapon that might have been there had she been clothed. The ninja appeared once more landing just in front of the corpse carelessly giving it no mind and favored her with a serious expression. That was until the state of her registered on the ninja at which point she could clearly see a blush forming on the boys face despite the face paint.

"Stay away!" Naru commanded covering her breasts as her hand still rested readily at her hip to draw the missing weapon.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded and kept his eyes on her but with overt discomfort at seeing her naked form.

"Like I'm going to tell a complete stranger." Naru growled then felt her own discomfort building under the boys gaze. "Stop staring you pervert!"

"Hey! I'm not the one standing in the forest naked." The boy snapped back arrogantly but shifted his eyes to the side and rubbed the back of his head. "Why are you naked anyway?"

"I don't know…" Naru spoke truthfully but her voice was thick with caution. The boy turned back and looked her up and down searchingly his expression distrustful.

"I said don't look!" Naru snapped angrily causing the boy to put up his hands and wave them defensively.

"Here if you don't want me to stare take this" The boy growled and reached into the bandages that where wrapped around what he concealed on his back and pulled free a musty cloak like garment and tossed it forth.

Naru untrusting stood her ground as the garment fell at her feet and stared into the boys eyes that lingered in her direction. Her discomfort soon proved too much and the boys constant stare motivated her into retrieving the garment and hastily wrapping it over her shoulder and pulling it across her front to obscure the free view.

"Well don't expect me to thank you." Naru snapped after several long moments not liking the prolonged silence.

"No I should thank you… for making this easy." The boy made a hand seal before Naru could react and the cloak fluttered and bound around her as if invisible ropes had been tied around it. Naru attempted to struggle free but to no avail and lost her balance falling back. The last thing she saw as a blow to her head from a hidden stump forced her into unconsciousness was the boy standing over her with a grin on his face.

Back in the hidden village of the leaf the halls of the hospital where bathed in silence. Though all the genin were recovering and no longer in danger there where two beds that had been prepared but still remained empty. Word had spread quietly at first but gained momentum speaking of the death of Naruto and the new missingnin status of Sasuke.

"I..it can't be…" Sakura forced a smile as she arranged some flowers in a vase with her friend Ino looking on in worry. Sakura had heard the rumor just moments before by a loud jonin who seemed happy at the news.

"Sakura…" Ino approached placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder only to be shrugged of as Sakura moved to another flower vase in the room that was to be Naruto's and Sasuke's.

"Their wrong… Naruto and Sasuke will be back soon. I trust Naruto he would never break his word…" Sakura's smile faltered and continued to deny the truth. Ino could only bite her lip in concern.

"Sakura." The hollow voice of Kakashi spoke as he appeared crouching in an open window, his one good eye hard and dull with emotion.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei have Naruto and Sasuke finally returned?" Sakura excitedly questioned as she approached her squad leader.

"Sakura. They will not be coming back." Kakashi stated simply as he slipped from the window to stand in the room.

"No Naruto promised… he and Sasuke will be back very soon." Sakura's smile became brighter as her denial intensified. Kakashi had expected as much as he looked down at his student. Accepting the truth was not something she was prepared to hear but that is why he had come. He had to make it clear now so that she could move on. Reaching into his waist pouch he pulled free a shiny object and handed it to Sakura.

"What is this?" Sakura asked and adjusted the object. She recognized it right away as a leafs head protector that was partly deformed and melted. Confused as to why Kakashi had given it to her she looked up but found no answer on Kakashi's face. Retuning to the object she flipped it in her hands until her eyes fell upon roughly craved kanji.

"Naruto…" Sakura read slowly not making the connection… She ran a finger over it, it was clear it had been scratched in by a kuna, who would write on the back of forehead protector? A sudden flash of recollection hit her like a slap as her mind turned back to the first day of team seven. Her Naruto and Sasuke alone in the classroom awaiting their jonin sensei.

"_Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura demanded and pointed at Naruto accusingly._

"_N..nothing!" Naruto made a face and hid his forehead protected behind his back._

"_I saw you writing on your forehead protector." Sakura continued._

"_I was only writing my name so if someone finds it they can return it!" Naruto defended and pulled the protector and a kuna from behind his back to show of the poorly scratched name._

"_Baka." Sasuke smirked as Sakura reprimanded him._

"_And what if the enemy found it? Then they know both your village and name! Do you know how much trouble you would be in then if the wrong person got that information?" Sakura demanded. "Really Naruto you never think."_

_Naruto grumbled making a face before tying his forehead protector back on, in an attempt to lighten the mood the spotted a chalk board eraser and grinned preparing a trap for their new sensei._

"N… Naruto?" Sakura's hand trembled and stared, really stared at the forehead protector and the damage it had sustained. Its cloth was long gone and the metal that was hardened steal melted and deformed. The fire jutso required to do such damage would leave little or no body behind to be seen. Sasuke was very confident with fire jutso….

"No… no….. no…." Sakura shook her head falling to her knees and covered her ears. She had asked... no begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back… to bring him back at all costs. Clear as if he stood before her she could see Naruto's smile as he promised… a hollow smile of resignation. She knew all along Naruto had liked her but her own feelings for Sasuke ignored Naruto, what he must have felt at that time…

"I did not witness their battle." Kakashi spoke solemnly and looks to the side out the window Sakura stunned on the verge of breaking looked up to hear her sensei's words. "But I felt it. Naruto gave everything he had to the very end to bring Sasuke back. It was a battle worthy of jonin. In the end Sasuke was just too strong… Naruto held his ground and refused to back down… to the very end."

Tears streamed down Sakura's face, she did even know when she began to cry her hand touching the streams and pulling away to stare at the damp liquid in surprise. Her entire body trembled as she doubled over and wailed in anguish crying out all the feelings she was denying. Even as Ino rushed to her side and comforted her she felt alone, more alone then she had ever felt. As she cried Kakashi stood by silently giving his support grieving in his own way.

'Naruto….'

'huh.. who keeps saying that?'

'Naruto…. '

'who's there?'

'(silence)…'

In the depths of a night shadowed forest a trio of genins relaxed around a fire. The earlier patrols revealed no danger and allowed them no reason not to make their night comfortable with the warm fire. Beside the three ninja's a wrapped bundle was discarded and lay near the fire, out of the way but always in clear view. A sharp snap and crackle of wood roused the smallest of movements from the bundle revealing life.

"Seems she's finally waking." Temari spoke indifferently with her eyes closed and arms relaxed behind her head lounging against a patricianly comfortable tree. Earlier when her younger brother Kankuro brought the nude girl back from his scouting she has been rather surprised. But not surprised enough not to take the opportunity to tease him about that being the only way he would ever find a wife. Kankuro didn't have much information to give on the girl and they had all be patently waiting for her to wake.

"Well one of you deal with her when she dose, I don't think she's going to be very happy with me after being captured…" Kankuro spoke in agitation.

"She's dangerous." Were the only words Gaara had spoken on the matter just after Kankuro revealed the girl. Those words now made the three suddenly conscience of the girl as the bundle shifted again.

Naru whimpered and raised a hand to her head and sat up with no restraints to alert her to the situation. To her misfortune the cloak that had been wrapped around her fell from her shoulders pooling around her waist with the fire light clearly illuminating her to the silent audience.

"My my…" Temari smirked amused opening one of her eyes to take the girl in. Temari had always found pretty boys and girls to be something worth admiring and the girl before her was a particular treat. Sadly the show was cut short as Naru became aware of the situation and hastily covered herself defensively.

"Who.. who are you?" Naru demanded looked between the three quickly and grit her teeth. One ninja was bad enough to run into, now there where three and each one looked intimidating deadly. How long was she out… what was going to happen to her?

"That was what we where about to ask." Temari smiled and with a huff of effort pushed off from the tree and stood arrogantly tall looking down at the girl with an air of superiority. "My brother here found you right on the edge of the battlefields. You're in bad shape so that means you where problem involved in the battles. Why you're naked is anybody's guess but I must say it's a very convenient way to hide what village you're from. Right now it's safe to assume your one of our enemy so depending on how you chose to answer us your life might be spared."

Naru felt a chill of fear run through her as the older and clearly confident girl stood over her. There was no doubt the words where truth and that the girl would not hesitate a moment to kill her if she felt and reason to do so. Gritting her teeth Naru glared at her in defiance and pulled the cloak tighter around her feeling vulnerable and trapped. How was she suppose to answer her without any memory's, how was she going to convince them she really didn't know anything.

"So who are you and why where you on the edge of the battlefields?" Temari demanded her amusement vanishing replaced by a cold commanding tone.

"I don't know. I woke up along a riverbank. I can't recall anything." Naru explained quickly with a small amount of pleading hoping they would believe her words. "I don't know anything about the battlefields."

"And you expect us to believe that?" Temari crossed her arms. "Despite your injuries theirs is nothing to have caused a loss in memory. So you are either lying or suffering from a genjutso and we have yet to find one."

"It's the truth." Naru stubbornly cried unable to think of a way out of the situation. She was tempted to create a story to satisfy her captors but was sure it would be seen through instantly.

"What do you two think?" Temari turned to her youngest brother first, Gaara, then to Kankuro seeking their opinion on the matter.

"I believe her." Kankuro spoke up first. "Or at least believe she believes she can't remember." Temari didn't seem too pleased with the answer but it was a majority decision of how to deal with this nameless ninja.

"Your name." Gaara spoke in a statement but it was clearly a question.

"Naru… I think… I'm not certain." Naru admitted.

"Naru…" Temari pondered looking down at the captive then between her brothers. "Tell us everything you know and remember."

"But i…" Naru tried to protest but was sharply cut of by Temari's raised voice.

"Everything since you woke up, we will decide weather to believe you or not after." Naru looked down and bit her lip as she calmed herself. The ninja's where clearly out for blood and the civil front they favored her with was just a thinly veiled lie. They had already made up their minds on her fate she was sure, but she exhaled and began to recite everything she remembered from wakening. Once she had finished a silent conversation passed between the trio before finally one spoke.

"She is dangerous, but I sense no threat from her." Gaara spoke in his eyes staring at Naru or through her, they where unfocused and distant but Naru was not naïve enough to believe he wasn't completely focused on her.

"It looks like you lucked out." Temari shook her head in exasperation. "I don't trust you yet and until I know your no threat to our village I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Your not going to let me go?" Naru gritted her teeth knowing the answer.

"Isn't that what I just said? Till I know your no threat you're staying right here where I can see you." Temari smirked clearly enjoying her position of power before retrieving a garment from her things by the tree and tossed them into Naru's lap much to her confusion.

"If you keep wearing that cloak you're going to make my brother faint." Temari explained and Naru blushed fiercely trying to cover uncovered flesh.

"Hey!" Kankuro protested with embarrassment as his eyes had been wandering over Naru. Temari only grinned before grabbing Naru's upper arm hefted her to her feet as the girl franticly tried to keep the garment secure.

"Cant let you two get any ideas while she changes." Temari called over her shoulder in a sisterly tone as she dragged a reluctant Naru off behind some distant trees that would make excellent cover. Once behind the trees and out of ear shot Temari released Naru and took a few steps away to give her room. "Get changed."

Naru only favored the other girl with a defiant glare. "Aren't you afraid I'll try and escape?" She asked suddenly.

"Escape?' Temari snorted. "In your condition you wouldn't make it 10 feet."

Naru felt a pang of anger at the girl. That confidence and arrogance she radiated felt so familiar as if from her past, the frustration and anger that followed was no different. Steeling her emotions and claming she slowly lowered the garment and covered what she could with her arms as she dressed knowing that Temari wouldn't let her out of sight. She had been given a ninja kimono that she assumed was a spare as it was virtually identical to the one her capture currently wore. It took her some time to properly dress since she had no familiarity with the outfit but she had managed somehow. Finally clothed in the outfit she found no comfort in how lose it sat on her frame showing just how much larger Temari was in comparison. Not only was her captor taller but her limbs where much thicker with muscle and Naru was sure if there was forced into a struggle the outcome would be clear as day.

"Lets go." Temari ordered and reached for Naru's arm only to find it missing along with its owner "Heh… stupid girl." Temari smirked like a predator about to stalk prey and unbound the giant iron fan from her back with clean move and spun opening it sending a maelstrom of wind at Naru who was in mid transition from ground to tree. Before Naru could fully turn her head back to observe the attack the gust had hit her full force and propelled her into the face of the tree with a loud painful thump.

Naru cried out sharply and in a dazed and fell to the ground landing on all fours and prepared to leap away but her opportunity for freedom had passed before it ever came as Temari's heel dug into her lower back pinning her painfully in place.

"What's this?" Temari inquired with interest and waited for Naru's attention before looked back to where Naru had begun her escape and where she was now. "10 feet." Temari grinned arrogantly down at Naru whose eyes watered from the sharp pain in her back.

"Next time I won't be so gentle." Temari purred as she swung her fan back onto her back, the words where soft and sly as if inviting her to attempt another escape Naru could only tremble in humiliation and anger before Temari finally lifted her kneel and picked her up by the arm. Her grip was like a vice and Naru stumbled along as she was forced back to the camp.

"Did something happen?" Kankuro inquired having felt his sister chakra raise moments ago.

"You couldn't really call it something" Temari snorted and took seat by a tree after pushing Naru forward by the fire in the center of the three siblings. "She tried to run for it. Guess how that turned out."

"You should be more careful." Gaara stated his tone hollow.

"She's in no shape to get anywhere on her own" Temari mused but didn't entirely dismiss Gaara's reprimand. Since his defeat by Naruto he had become far gentler, of that was the word to use but his monstrous instincts for battle still remained. If he felt there was reason for caution then there probably was.

"We are taking her back to the village?" Kankuro questioned, they had debated it before the girl had awoken but had not arrived at a decision then.

"Yes" Temari stated simply and didn't need to explain aloud the reasons. The fact they came across a ninja in the area was coincidental enough, but to find one who had clearly been in battle and claimed to have no memories was alarmingly suspicious.

Less then a week before the area had been used as battlegrounds in an attempt to recover Sasuke who had abandoned the leaf village. In the end they where unable to recover him and perhaps the worst part of the outcome was the death of Naruto. It had been a shock to them at the news and they all found it hard to believe that Naruto who defeated Gaara had been beaten by Sasuke. Temari clearly remembered the monstrous battle and shivered at the thought of what must have been worse to have actually beaten him. Naruto's death was also partly the reason the three of them where patrolling the area, hopelessly in search of evidence of Naruto's survival or clues to Sasuke's whereabouts. Neither of which any of them had belief in finding but searched on regardless.

"Well I've always wanted a pet. She's not a mindless animal, well that's yet to be proven, but I'm sure she can prove to be just as entertaining." Temari spoke up amused needing to distract herself from her thoughts, she didn't missed Naru's angry expression and it brought a smirk to her face. Whoever the girl was they would find out soon enough and for her sake Temari hoped she wasn't lying about her memories. Ever since the attack on the leaf village the village of the sand had become far less tolerant of spies and enemies within their territory. If she was found to be one of them her unpleasant fate was not one Temari wanted to depict in her mind.

Without any more conversation the trio took turns resting though Gaara did not seem to sleep at all, the same for Naru who was unable to find sleep or comfort in the middle of this pack of wolves.

- End Chapter 1 -


	3. Chapter 3

_A Fox in a Cage_

- Chapter 2 -

"What do you thinks going to happen to her?" Kankuro asked as he toweled of his damp hair and lacked any of his war paint having just returned from a shower. It had been several hours since they returned to Suna and handed Naru over to the investigation squad. In the three days of travel they held her captive she revealed nothing more to who she was or where she was from but he was still convinced the girl wasn't lying. A sudden image of Naru looking up at him and pleaded in a sing song voice 'You believe me don't you?' he quickly shook the decidedly uncomfortable thought from his mind as in it Naru was as nude as when he had first found her.

"That all depends on weather she's been lying or not." Temari spoke indifferently lounging by an open window but with her back towards it as she read through a scroll. She and her brothers shared the home ever since they became a genin team. It wasn't a large place but each had their own rooms and found it comfortable enough not to complain.

"If she truly doesn't remember anything they will verify it. Regardless of the outcome she's an unknown nin and with the recent turmoil we need to find out why she's here and who she is. We cant take any more chances after the last incident" Temari continued rolling more of the scroll out to read.

"She wont be released if she's telling the truth will she?" Kankuro frowned.

"Doubtful. She probably won't be imprisoned but she would be placed under constant watch till her origins are revealed." Temari replied.

"Just doesn't seem fair to me." Kankuro sighed.

"What's this? Crushing on her already?" Temari smirked and teased looking up from her scroll.

"What!? Hey it's not like that!" Kankuro defended but the sudden blush only caused Temari to laugh loudly.

"You two are noisy." Gaara complained as he appeared floating down the stairs by help of a small cloud of sand. The sudden comment from their younger brother sobered the pair up. Since Gaara's loss at the leaf village he had become gentler and more human but the news of Naruto's death was a sharp stake in Gaara's heart. He was still trying his hardest to overcome his past but the shadow was returning, they could only hope he could accept the truth and continue down the path Natuto had showed him.

"Gaara." The pair spoke one after the other weary of Gaara's current mood. Un-expectantly their tones had a noticeable effect on Gaara who looked down and frowned in remorse.

"Sorry." He spoke lightly before returning to his normal composure and looked between his brother and sister. Temari and Kankuro both exchanged looks with small smiles of hope.

"Baki said we should relax for now and train. We won't have any missions till the village has recovered from the loss of Kazekage." Temari repeated what Baki had told them shortly after entering the village. "The council is running the village still and things are a mess, till a new kazekage is announced the village is going to lay low and try and repair our relationship with the leafs."

"I've been looking for a chance to give some new dolls a try." Kankuro brightened up before turning to his younger brother "What about you Gaara?"

"I have a lot of people to apologize to." Gaara said remorsefully before turning and leaving the home.

"He's starting to grow up." Temari smiled maternally and brought a nod from Kankuro.

Elsewhere in the village of Suna Naru sat blindfolded and strapped to a stone chair in the center of a dark room. Even without seeing she could feel the movements of people all around and tried desperately to remain calm. Despite all her protests and pleas to her captors they had still handed her over to the investigation force. What was going to happen to her now she didn't know but only the darkest and most horrible thoughts seemed to come to mind. Suddenly the room exploded into light as her blindfold was removed. Blinking as tears filled her eyes from the stinging brightness that was centered overhead she squinted to try and clear her vision.

"You are in the chamber of interrogation." A deep gruff voice spoke and the tone was not hospitable in the slightest sending shivers down her spine. "You have been found near our boarders with no identity or proof of our village. What is your name, affiliation, and reason for being where you where?"

"I told you already!" Naru shouted unable to stay calm, around her was a cone of light with the rest of the room hidden in a wall of darkness. "I can't remember anything!"

"Yet you gave a name to the nin that captured you." The gruff voice speculated with suspicion.

"Naru! I don't even know if it's my name… it just sounded right." Naru struggled with her restraints and found them unforgiving. She could easily feel the hostility and cruel intent lurking in the shadows and couldn't help form trembling in response.

"And the state you where found in?" The gruff voice inquired.

"All I remember is waking up on the bank of a river. I was naked and hurt and went into the forest find something for clothing until I was captured!" Naru pleaded but she knew no mater what she said they would never take it at face value.

"Very well. We did not expect you to speak truthfully. We will discover the truth on our own." The gruff voice spoke commandingly and suddenly the room was filled with quiet muttering that sounded like the names of hand seals.

"I told you the truth!" Was all Naru managed before she saw a black creeping tendril of seal kanji swirling around her crawling from the shadows of the room over the light bathed stone. Struggling in a panic the seal crawled up the stone chair and began to merge with her flesh. Screaming and shaking her head she was unable to shake it off the black tendrils as they continued to crawl all the way up to her forehead and pool growing heavier and thicker. The last thing she saw as her conscience left her was the bright blinding light that shown down from the ceiling turning blood red.

'Naruto…'

'Who's calling me?'

'(silence)….'

'H..hello?'

'… Not yet complete…'

'What? … hello?"

With a hoarse and shaky intake of breath Naru returned to the world of reality and immediately she felt the after effects of the interrogation. With a strangled cry that was little more then a whisper she shook as waves of pain poured over her. It was almost as terrible as the time she woke up on the beach… almost. Contorting and struggling to fine relief she was suddenly pinned to the bed she lay in by strong hands as another pair poured a herbal tasting liquid into her mouth. Despite attempting to spit it out she was too weak not to swallow. Moments later she also felt a cool damp cloth pressed against her forehead.

"Relax. You are in a hospital." A stern but not unfriendly voice spoke to her. "Do you understand me?" Naru lost in the pain heard and instinctively nodded her head. "I have been told to inform you of the outcome of your interrogation. It has been concluded you are not a danger to the village and will not be subject to any more hostile acts. However since for origins are still unknown with no affiliation or background you are forbidden to leave the village for the time being. You will also be under surveillance while here."

Naru heard the words but they didn't immediately register on her mind only the deep pulsing pain inside her managed to hold her attention, what had they done to her? She did not remember a thing of the interrogation but her body did. It did not feel as if she has been physically tortured and she suspected with whatever the seal has been it was what they had used make up for it. It was not long before the medicine she was given took effect and her body went numb tingling along with her mind as she soon slipping into light sleep.

"Baki? Didn't you say we wouldn't have any more mission for awhile?" Kankuro scuffed disappointed that he had yet to improve very much with his new dolls.

"Technically this isn't a mission. You won't be leaving the village." Baki spoke indifferently to the three siblings as they walked behind him in the halls of the hospital. Temari Kankuro and Gaara all followed with mixed expressions of apprehension. He knew the three had not had any free time to themselves for along time and they weren't to keen to have it taken away so soon.

"Since you brought that unknown nin in two week ago the investigations squad has concluded she was telling the truth. But due to the state of things we can't let an unknown nin wander around our country and many on the council still think she's a threat regardless of the integrations results. The fact you three already have experience with her is the reason it has been decided you will be her guardians for the time being." Baki explained as he guided the three deeper into the winding halls of the hospital.

"She can't be aloud to freely wander around the city as she wishes. She will be in your custody as a 'guest' so it's up to your discretion how you deal with her freedom. It dose not need to be said but she is not to go unsupervised at any time for any reason. One of you must be watching her at all times we don't have any spare special forces to task to this." Baki continued as he stopped before a room door.

"Since the interrogation she has been kept in a medical coma to heal, but I have been informed she will wake shortly. When she dose you will take custody of her, any questions?" Baki looked between the three expectantly.

"Why dose the council think she's a threat even after the interrogation as proven she isn't?" Temari questioned with crossed arms.

"The interrogation proved she wasn't lying nothing more. I also have word there where unusual results from the interrogation but I don't know more then that as the council has classified the repot." Baki explained and as he expected was favored with one of Temari's trademark 'I don't like this' scows.

"Unusual results?" Temari questioned beating Kankuro to it, Gaara on his part also looked interested in the statement as well.

"That's all I heard. I don't know to what nature they where only that the interrogation didn't go normally." Baki stated in a voice that told them not to dig into it. After a few silent moments and no new questions Baki rose his hands in a seal and vanished in a swirl of sand.

"Looks like I get her as a pet after all." Temari mused to her brothers but her amusement was missing. 'Strange reseals?' what the heck did that mean. Without futher delay she entering the room Baki had lead them too and was followed by her brothers. The room was shrouded in shadows from the evening sun which filtered in through a small window set in the masonry wall. The room was small and spares only containing a medical bed and some scrolls on the wall. In the bed lay a sleeping Naru who wore the cutest distressed pout and was curled in a semi-fetal position. Temari couldn't help but smirk at the sight finding how even in her sleep the girl was proving to be defiant.

"She's going to have to live with us wont she?" Kankuro inquired seriously and Temari nodded in reply.

"I don't see any other option. If there was one we wouldn't have been given this task. We will have to thank of something." Temari explained softly.

Gaara didn't comment aloud but it was clear to the others he was understandably uncomfortable with the situation. Gaara was making great strides in breaking from his old shell but something's where not pushed aside so easily, specifically his need for privacy. Their home had been the only place Gaara had ever felt safe and at ease even before his defeat. For them to accept a guest into this sanctuary and one he was certain was dangerous, didn't sit well with him. However he spoke no protest.

"Well theirs no helping it, she is our permanent guest till someone figures out what to do with her." Temari spoke before approaching the bed and staring down at the girl. Gaara's words the first night they had captured her returned to her mind 'She's dangerous', at the time Naru was in pretty bad shape but now she was healed and that meant there was reason to give into causation. Reaching down Temari shook the girl by the shoulder to try and rouse her not wanting to spend what was left of the evening waiting for the girl to wake.

Whimpering Naru resisted but it hadn't taken much to wake her as her eyes fluttered open but blinked hampered by sleep. Raising a hand and rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked up to see Temari standing tall and proud over her with a familiar predatory smirk of superiority.

"Have a nice nap?" Temari teased causing Naru to shoot up in bed and scooted back defensively with a glare of defiance.

"What are you doing here?" Naru demanded then noticed the other two, growing more agitated by the moment her mind a cloud of confusion.

"We are here to collect you. It just so happens you are going to be our 'guest' for the time being. I'm sure you have already been informed of your situation." Temari replied maintaining her amusement. Naru looked confused at first then it slowly dawned on her what she had been told before she was put to sleep, looking up with her same defiance but now a touch of anger she glared prepared to bark but was interrupted.

"Don't give me that look." Temari's amusement faded into cold authority. "The laws are the way they are to protect our village and as unfair as they are for you I expect you to obey them. If not things can become very unpleasant for you very fast." The expression and tone Temari used was as effective as a kuna to her neck. Shaking with withheld emotion Naru cut her head down and to the side admitting defeat in this argument.

"Well Now that that's settled we can go. Get up." Temari demanded and Naru reluctantly complied slipping out of the bed. She no longer wore the spare kimono like ninja garment she had been given; now she wore a set of plain white shorts and shirt. Probably something the hospital had given her Temari thought it didn't suit her at all and made a note to get the girl properly dressed even if it came out of her own wardrobe.

"Also before you foolishly try to escape again" Temari spoke over her shoulder after heading towards the door. "Know that every nin in the village will kill you on sight if your not accompanying one of the three of us." From the sudden pale complexion on Naru's face it was clear she had been planning some sort of escape. Of course the statement was a complete bluff and Temari was further amused at how gullible Naru seemed to be.

"Don't cause us any trouble." Gaara spoke warningly before leaving the room ahead of the others who where sure he was heading home. They hoped the situation wouldn't degenerate and Gaara could accept the intrusion of their guest, only time would tell.

"You don't need to be so hard on her." Kankuro defended Naru but was rewarded by a piercing glare from his sister which made him hurry out of the room after Gaara leaving the two girls alone.

"How long will I have to stay here?" Naru demanded wearing a stubborn expression.

"When our village decides what to do with you." Temari replied simply and waited for Naru to step out of the room and followed keeping her eyes on her.

It was not a long walk to return home and in that time Naru had stared in awe at the city of sand. What it lacked in color it made up for in its complex maze like structures. It was quite possible for an outsider to become disoriented and find themselves lost in the twisting winding paths and streets. Temari smiled and played out an amusing thought in her head about Naru trying to escape only to run in endless circles unable to find her way out of the city.

Entering their home Temari shut the door solidly and looked on as Naru scanned her new soundings with trepidation. Gaara had already retreated to his room and Kankuro had excused himself on the way home to acquire some supplies for his new dolls but Temari suspected he needed an excuse to get away from Naru as he couldn't keep his eyes off her.. That left Temari and Naru alone once again something Naru wasn't too happy about from the way she kept casting glances Temari's way. Temari on the other hand found the situation ideal, it was a good time to set some ground rules and show Naru who was in charge here. It wouldn't be good if the girl got it in her head that she could easily escape the moment their backs where turned.

"Come." Temari commanded and didn't give Naru a choice as she grabbed her wrist and forcefully dragged her up the stairs. Naru protested angrily but didn't physically resist as she was lead into a room, apparently Temari's. The room was not very large only decorated by some kind of fur rug at the foot of a fair sized bed. Along the walls where several small windows and wall scrolls as well as a large wardrobe dresser and a chest that appeared to store ninja equipment.

"Sit." Temari once more commanded and pushed Naru onto the end of her bed before turning and throwing open a wooden wardrobe and began to scan through it.

"First we are going to get you a proper outfit and then I'm going to set some ground rules so you don't accidentally get yourself killed." Temari spoke and pulled two or three things out of her wardrobe, they where things she had worn when she was younger and would probably be a decent fit for Naru. Tossing them onto the bed she stared down Naru. "Try those on."

"I'm not going to change in front of you" Naru snapped childishly after several moments, it was the only thing she could do at the moment. She wasn't just going to happily play house and listen to her captors ever command, if that's what the older girl expected of her she would soon have a rude awakening.

"What's the matter, suddenly shy? You weren't so shy before when you where running around naked." Temari smirked amused and could easily read Naru was thinking. "Besides we are both girls."

"Well one of us is a girl; however I'm having my doubts about you." Naru glared up and Temari was momentarily surprised by the nerve of the girl. It seemed Naru had a lot more backbone then she had first thought much to Temari's excitement. Well she would just have to put her into place.

"You have a smart mouth don't you?" Temari's grin widened and Naru sensed the danger but was too unprepared to read the attack. Temari pulled her iron fan free from her back and leapt at Naru with a swipe. As planned Naru leaned back to avoid it falling fully onto the bed where Temari pounced slamming her iron fan down right beside Naru's startled face. Using that as a distraction Temari knelt over Naru with a knee by her hip and a foot beside her chest staring down like a hunter who had just collected a trophy kill.

"You don't seem to understand the situation here do you?" Temari asked amused as Naru's expression which was priceless, she was so cute Temari admitted and couldn't help herself from entertaining ways to tease the girl. She really admired attractive people, boy or girl, and Naru was defiantly catching her eye. With a sly grin she lowered her hand to caress along Naru's check. Naru's face immediately changed from shock and surprise to hot anger and tried forcefully to rise and throw Temari from her. However as she had first suspected Temari was far stronger then her and she felt like an infant fighting an adult. Seeking to further exerting her control Temari lowered her hand to grip tightly around Naru's neck and pin her in place.

"If I have to treat you like a pet then I will. I expect you to obey me when I give you a command and if you refuse their will be consequences. Like now." Temari grinned and waited for Naru to lower her guard slightly before releasing her neck and caressing down to her shirt. Naru's expression continued to deepen in hot anger and humiliation but just as quickly to shock as her shirt was torn away like tissue paper revealing nothing below but bear flesh. Taking a long moment to stare down at Naru who hastily covered herself Temari felt she got her point across. Dismissively she picked up one of the outfits she had tossed to the bed and pulled it over Naru before standing from the bed.

"Now change." Temari commanded and waited as Naru regained her wits but lost none of her anger. Finally after some long moments under Temari's stern stare Naru reluctantly began to change without further protest, at least verbally. Defiantly Naru dressed and every inch of her body screamed promise of revenge. As Temari thought her older cloths where a decent fit for Naru but still they didn't suit her perfectly. Returning to her wardrobe she pulled more things free and spend the next hour entertain a privet fashion show till she finely settled on an outfit she was satisfied with.

"Turn around." Temari spoke and Naru complied spinning slowly in a circle with her arms raised to display the final choice. It wasn't far different from what Temari currently wore except the white kimono was far less modest. It began lower and rode higher revealing a lot more skin and fishnet then it was designed for. It was an outfit Temari had worn when she was quite young and surprisingly it fit Naru like a tight glove. The only fault was Naru was a head taller then she was when she had bought the outfit. However it hugged her perfectly and covered what it had to without being outright risky. It probably wasn't the most practical outfit to have her ware but it was by far the cutest which in Temari's mind was currently the priority of the situation.

"I like it." Temari stated and ignored Naru's hateful glare in return, clearly Naru and her had completely different opinions about.

"Are we done here?" Naru asked with annoyance wanted to get out of the situation as fast as possible.

"Done here?" Temari mocked. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Anywhere but here." Naru frowned.

"Well I think now is a good time to set the ground rules for you." Temari sat on the bed and grinned up at Naru who crossed her arms standing near the wardrobe where she had been made to display herself.

"The first rule is you will me sharing this room with me. We don't have a spare and needing to keep an eye on you makes this the only option." Naru was clearly not happy with this and would have said as much if Temari had no continued in a forceful tone of authority. "The second is that you are not to leave the house ever, under any circumstanced unless accompanying one of us. However it will be very rare for us to even allow you to wander around our home unsupervised. Third, even if you're a 'guest' your going to make yourself useful around here, don't worry we will think of uses for you. Fourth, do not, and I repeat, do not disturb or disobey Gaara. Unlike me he won't give you warnings and he might even kill you." Temari finished on a serious note. Gaara had changed and she knew he wouldn't kill anyone without just cause but she wanted to her point across not to disturb him.

"Why do you call me a guest when I'm really a prisoner?" Naru asked spitefully.

"If you don't like being called our guest we can always refer to you as my pet." Temari threatened and was partly serious. Naru was defiantly going to become the focus of her amusement for as long as they had to watch her, it was the least the girl could do to make up for the loss of her promised free time. Naru didn't look the least bit happy at the statement but dropped the subject or her stomach did as it growled loudly and caused Temari to smirk.

"The downside to keeping pets is you need to feed them." Temari sighed exasperated and gestured to the door. "Let's get you fed."

- End Chapter 2 -


	4. Chapter 4

_A Fox in a Cage_

- Chapter 3 -

Naru grit her teeth and clenched her hands into fists walking down the bustling street. The source of her current agitation was not far away in fact it was walking right beside her, Temari. As to the reason for the agitation well that could clearly be marked as the events of the night before. She had no doubt Temari spoke truthfully when she said they would share the room, what she neglected to further explain was they would be sharing the same bed with or without Naru's consent. At face value it wasn't so much to fret over but the question was what where Temari's true intentions. It was quite clear Temari was purposely sending the wrong signals her way but was it the teasing it appeared to be or was it something far worse? Naru didn't know what to think and to seek answers from the source of the issue was absolutely out of the question.

Glaring daggers at Temari who turned away a moment to observe a distraction Naru relived the previous evening where Temari had pinned her and tore her shirt away only this time Temari did not stop there and Naru was powerless to defend herself. Something like that she could easily see Temari committing and it made her blood run cold. She could handle being a prisoner but couldn't imagine becoming a victim.

"You will be training with me today." Temari spoke turning back suddenly causing Naru to jerk her head away but the grin that appeared on Temari's face revealed she had caught Naru's glares.

"Training? Don't you mean target practice?" Naru asked spitefully.

"No, training. You may not have any memories but I'm sure you body still remembers how to fight. If you have a unique style then it won't be hard to identify your village other then that I'm interested in seeing just how strong you are." Temari explained idly and continued leading the way down the winding streets taking this turn and that. Naru on her part was surprised at the answer and found her gaze on the ground slot in thought. Maybe training wasn't such a bad idea after all, maybe something of her past would be revealed as Temari expected.

It wasn't to long before the streets suddenly vanished into an enclosed dome that was as large as an arena. Looking to the entrance where they entered Naru read 'Training area 4'. Inside the dome was a sand basin while around the walls cliff like rock formations rose up. It was appeared almost natural but Naru was certain the area was created by artificial means, she wondered just how many other areas like this there where hidden throughout the city.

"You're not afraid I'll defeat you?" Naru asked as they came to a stop near the center of the training area already knowing the truth of the situation.

"You're welcome to try." Temari grinned like a predator and Naru couldn't help but feel a chill of fright up her spine.

"You're going to regret saying that." Naru grit her teeth in defiance but even she felt her threat was hollow. Still a small flutter of hope tickled inside her, she had no memories but if Temari was right her body would remember for her. Maybe she had a chance neither of them expected, maybe she was strong…

"I doubt that." Temari replied arrogantly and unbound her iron fan slamming an end into the ground smiling at Naru. "Come."

Naru didn't need any further encouragement and sprang forward dashing at her captor trying to ignore the protesting tightness of her outfit Temari forced her to ware. She could still move easily enough in it however it's near second skin tightness on her body was distracting in ways Naru did not want to admit.

With a propelled jump Naru spun aiming a kick at Temari's frame but it was quickly and effortlessly blocked by Temari's fan which she raised and held as a shield. The grin on Temari's face and the fact all of Naru's momentum was halted as if she connected with a wall send more chills of dread down her spine. Just how strong was Temari?

Temari wasn't going to let Naru off so easily for such a ineffective attack and stepped back with one foot as Naru was recovering from the block. Just as Naru was about to spring away she had to raise her arms to block Temari's iron fan which was swung like a bat. The stinging agony of the unforgiving metal bruised her arms and propelled her back several meters. Crying out Naru was quick enough to avoid the follow up attack where Temari jumped forward and brought her fan down like an axe… The explosion of rock and sand that was left in its wake told Naru had she not avoided it she would be spending the night in the hospital or a coffin.

"Oh? You avoided that?" Temari smirked and stood arrogantly, her hands on the top of her fan and casually plucked it free from the small crater of debris, turning back to Naru.. "Well it would be quite disappointing if you hadn't. Each time you make a mistake I'm going to take full advantage and just so you know I never hold back."

Naru panted in pain and tried to ignore the stinging sensations and numbness spreading throughout her arms. She now knew why Temari was so strong; the fan had told her that much with its weight. She had never looked closely before but the two spines of the fan where both quite thick and entirely made of iron, their was no doubt in Naru's mind that the fan weighed more then her and Temari was swinging it around as if it where made of paper. What further added to Naru's dread was the fact Temari was able to do the same when it was open and contending with the friction of the air. Naru gulped in trepidation as she wondered what kind of monster Temari really was, that strength was not normal. Unfortunately she didn't have much time to ponder the question as Temari turned towards her and prepared to attack,

Some hours later Temari returned home kicking the door open with the same amount of anger that was expressed across her face. Naru was swung over her shoulder like a sac of rice and appeared to be just as limp. Dismissively Temari tossed Naru off her shoulder onto the living room couch and didn't spare a second glance as she called out to one of her brothers.

"Kankuro get your ass down here." Temari demanded and waited for Kankuro to descend the stairs.

"What is it?" Kankuro began before his eyes fell upon Naru who lay bloodied and beaten on the couch unconscious. "What happened to her?" Kankuro's voice betrayed his concern once more confirming his interest in her.

"Training." Temari stated simply but appeared furious. "I have things to do around town and I'm not going to carrier her everywhere it's your turn to keep an eye on her."

"Training?" Kankuro frowned. "It looks like you killed her."

"She's lucky I didn't." Temari growled. "However she lost her memories she lost more then that including her chakra ability and jutsu's, she's terrible. I think even third year academy students can beat her as she is" It showed Cleary how disappointed Temari was at the way she favored Naru with cold contempt.

"Anyway take care of her, she won't need the hospital but you might want to bandage some of her wounds." Temari finished before leaving the home the door slamming and shaking the walls as she left.

Kankuro cringed, he had not seen his sister so angry in a very long time and it confused him as to the reason. Not dwelling on the issue he quick examined Naru and found tt was as his sister had said, she was beaten pretty badly but nothing that required a hospital still he couldn't help but think Temari had gone too far. She would have recognized Naru's weakness right away but it didn't look like she held back at all. His sister's pride had always been her biggest fault and it always drove her never to show mercy or weakness no matter the consequences to others. But there was no helping it being the first child of the Kazekage and having a reputation to uphold.

Lost in thought Kankuro collected some medical supplies and returned to Naru's side to begin tending to her. He wasn't much of a medic but accidents did happen around Gaara so both him and Temari had picked a few things up along the way. After a long period of silence with only the rustle of bandages being wrapped around tender flesh did Kankuro final realize what he was doing. Looking down he blushed deeply seeing Naru's torn outfit that covered less then normal as well as her flushed distressed expression she wore.

"What the hell am I thinking…" Kankuro berated and sighed with resignation before standing and gathered the spare bandages retuning them to their storage. This whole thing with Naru staying with them was going to be a trial but he was going to keep his wits about him. Returning once more to Naru's Side Kankuro was startled to find Gaara standing over her with a stern expression.

"Gaara?" Kankuro asked cautiously causing Gaara to turn his way momentarily.

"What happened?" Gaara demanded.

"Temari." Kankuro replied. "She took Naru to a training dome to see how skilled she was. Temari wasn't easy on her."

"I see." Gaara stated turning back to Naru staring for a long moment. "And?"

"Temari said she has forgotten how to control her chakra as well as her Jutsu's. I don't see how that could happen even if she lot her memories her body should at least recall the jutsu's and chakra flow." Kankuro explained and received no response from Gaara. "Temari says she's weak."

"She's wrong." Gaara stated as fact.

"What do you say that? You said she was dangerous when we first captured her as well." Kankuro probed looking down at Naru.

"Because when I look at her… I can feel Shukaku shaking in fear." Gaara spoke after some time.

"What?" Kankuro blinked stunned. He couldn't have heard right Shukaku the demon inside of Gaara was scared of Naru? Such a thought was simply unthinkable even before the eyes of the Kazekage the Shukaku laughed. But before this girl?

"Whoever she is… Shukaku fears her and that makes her dangerous." Gaara stated before turning and making his way up the stairs leaving Kankuro once more alone with Naru and his thoughts.

Elsewhere in the city Temari was currently sitting on the railing of a tall building overlooking the city. In one of her hands was the handle to a bag containing several articles of clothing for Naru. After all the damage to the old outfit Temari felt she needed to replace it with a proper set, one that would survive a few battles intact. But currently her thoughts where not focused on the cloths or the untouched drink sat beside her, no, her thoughts where on Naru.

At the very thought of her Temari's face darkened. She was furious at Naru furious in a way she had never felt before. A burning searing emotion that boiled inside her that even now demanded she open her mouth and scream in fury. Naru had betrayed her with her weakness a crime that was far too common among her gender. Temari had always trained hard and pushed herself to her limits however she rarely saw that same drive from other girls. The Chuunin Exam had sickened her to watch with all the weakness the girls showed, how they even managed to reach the tower still surprised her.

She did not want to admit it but when Gaara had said Naru was dangerous that night it sparked a fire of excitement inside her, for a rival or for an equal. But now the display Naru gave her at the training dome had smothered that fire and left nothing but barren hollow ash. In hindsight maybe she expected too much from Naru after all she had apparently almost been killed shortly before they captured her and the result of that battle had stolen her memories. Still the bitter taste of betrayal would not leave her mouth and the strength of the emotion almost filled her eyes with tears of rage.

Why where girls so weak… she didn't know and didn't understand. She had proven day after day gender did not mater when it came to strength so why was she the only one who strived to be stronger. The others girls her age had their strengths but none if any where comparable to her or their male counterparts. It was no wonder the hidden sand forbid females from the highest positions of power within the city even she could see the logic in their decision. Quietly she shooed away the bitter truth that she would never be aloud to replace her father as head of the village.

Taking a deep breath Temari exhaled slowly and stared off towards the setting sun that burned on the horizon like a bonfire. The sight alerted her to just how long she had sat their brooding over Naru and she forced herself the leap of the edge and land soundlessly on the cobblestone path below. As she began her walk home her mood began to equalize. Even if Naru failed to satisfy her Temari reasoned now that it was her and her brothers' duty to watch over here there was nothing stopping her from training the girl properly. In the end if Naru was not the person Temari had hoped for but she could still be forced to become that person. Naru wouldn't have a choice in this matter that Temari declared; she would train her and force her to become strong or break her in the process.

Naru awoke suddenly as if startled but nothing alerted her to the reason. Sitting up she looked around and saw nothing but an endless expanse of black however she could see it clearly, it was not darkness. Looking down she gave a small cry of surprise and wrapped her arms across her chest and closed her thighs to hide her exposed flesh. She questioned why she was naked just before her eyes focused on what she sat upon. It was a red and orange fur that felt like silk but the hairs where that of a giant.

"Naru…" A deep voice suddenly echoed throughout the area causing Naru to looking around in fright.

"Who's there?!" Naru demanded standing but kept her thighs crossed and prepared to flee if necessary.

"You do not remember me?" The voice laughed in dry amusement. "I had expected such side effects but how unfortunate."

"What are you talking about who are you?" Naru screamed in panic into but her eyes saw nothing around but the red fur which she stood upon.

"Who am I?" The voice laughed once more but adopted a sinister tone. "Can you not feel me even now?"

Naru was momentarily confused by the question… feel? Feel what? Before she could even fully form the question in her mind she felt it and she fell to her knees doubling over and vomited. The oppressive evil aura that surrounded her was suffocating her in its potent poison. With every breath she breathed her body heaved and retched trying to expel the aura. Desperately Naru's eyes filled with tears and tried to crawl away anywhere out of reach of this sinister existence but she was too weak to get far and collapsed trembling defeated, a prisoner to the power of the entity that existed here.

"You amuse me to no end." The voice spoke once more but despite its words their was no amusement to be heard. "You are not ready yet. Go and grow stronger we will meet again... soon." Naru could do little but gasp for air until the aura vanished and took her sleep with it as her eyes opened to reality.

"You woke her." Kankuro spoke sitting in the middle of the living room where he tinkered with bits and pieces to one of his dolls. In the hours he had watched Naru he decided to continue work on new gimmicks to help pass the time.

"Good." Temari spoke and appeared beside Naru who blinked then set her face in defiance all memory of her dream having vanished completely as the memories of the training returned. Temari had been ruthless and violent battering her around like a rag doll. Most of her attacks would have proven fatal but somehow she had evaded them if only by the skin of her teeth. In the end she must have collapsed from exhaustion or she finally failed to elude her capture, whatever the case all her memory didn't feel motivated to enlighten her to the answer.

"Get up." Temari demanded and turned away expecting Naru to comply. "Kankuro I'm taking watch over her again." Kankuro nodded and looked up at his sister wearily, remembering what Gaara had revealed and he was unsure if he should speak of it or not.

"What is it?" Temari asked noticing Kankuro's expression.

"Nothing." Kankuro deflected settling on waiting till Naru was out of earshot to reveal it to his sister.

"If you did anything perverted to her while I was out I'll find out soon enough." Temari grinned playfully causing Kankuro to blush beet red but before he could defend himself Naru had stood and taken to Temari's side.

"And how would you find that out?" Naru demanded not believing for a moment she was in any danger from Kankuro. She didn't trust him or have any reason to, but she was sure he wasn't the type to do such things to someone without consent… unlike Temari.

"Because right now we are going to the bath." Temari smirked and grabbed Naru by her upper arm before she could pull away or attempt to resist.

"What do you mean we?" Naru demanded and glared at being captured, her body was soar all over and exhausted from earlier she knew she had no way to fight back.

"Keeping an eye on you includes bathing." Temari spoke seriously. "Do you honestly think we would let you out of our sight for such an extended period of time?"

"I don't care what you think; I'm not going to bathe while you watching me!" Naru snapped and to her surprise Temari released her with a neutral expression.

"Fine. Kankuro go take her to the bath and make sure you watch her." Temari spoke seriously before grinning after seeing both Naru's and Kankuro's expressions. Kankuro blushes even redder then before and Naru looked scandalized. "As I said one of us needs to keep an eye on you at all times. If its not me it will be one of my brothers."

Temari didn't need an answer from Naru as it was crystal clear by her expression that their was no choice to be made. Grinning at her victory she once more took Naru by the arm and dragged her down the hall and into the bathroom. It was not very big and defiantly not designed for more then one person to bathe at a time but Temari cared little about the fact, they would make due. Closing and locking the door she turned to Naru and smiled lopsidedly.

"Well now let's see how much damage there is." Temari spoke and left it unsaid what she expected of Naru. Without argument or command Naru complied even as she wore an expression of distaste. Starting with the bandages some of which where had stains of dried blood she began to strip, no words where exchanged till Naru stood nude with her back to Temari hiding her body.

Temari openly admired her handiwork but she felt confused at the sight having expected more damage on the girl's delicate skin. Either she didn't do as much damage as she first thought or Kankuro was a better medic then she gave him credit for. Nodding with her appraisal of Naru she striped herself preparing to bath and was much less modest about it.

"W..what are you doing?" Naru demanded looking over her shoulder in fright at Temari who stood mostly nude. Temari was an image to behold; she was not alluring or seductive and lacked the perfect feminine curves. However her body was firm and taught with the smallest amount of fat obscuring the sharp definition of muscle. Naru could not help but compare Temari to the image of a great matriarchal panther and herself to that of a cowering snow rabbit.

"What do you think? I said we will bathe didn't I." Temari gave Naru a coy smile as she lifted her ankle and slipped her panties off without a care. The wide eyed expression of fright Naru favored her with almost made Temari laugh. There was no doubt in Temari's mind of what Naru was imagining was about to happen and it made another small fire inside her flutter to life with a different kind of excitement.

Approaching Naru who coward with her back to her, Temari reached past her for a showerhead and turned a valve on the other side, effectively trapping Naru between her two arms. Ignoring Naru's overt distress she tested the water adjusting its temperature while Naru simply stood there paralyzed with the imaginations inside her mind. Satisfied with the temperature finally she set a hand on Naru's shoulder and pushed her down using a foot to pull a stool from beside the wall and nudged it under Naru as she sat without resistance.

The atmosphere soon grew heavy with tension but it lacked urgency and Temari was unable to properly identify the feeling. Kneeling behind Naru she had begun to rinse her body and hair caressing the wounded back and soon found herself massaging Naru's front. No words where spoken as Temari set the showerhead aside the lathered up soap in her hands however Naru did make the faintest sound of protest when Temari began to apply it. She had not intended to personally bathe Naru but something in the girls reactions to her had baited her into the situation. Naru was so cute the way she trembled there in a panic as if at any moment she was going to be forced down onto the ornate tile and taken like prey. The thoughts both entertained and excited but again she couldn't properly identify the feelings attached to them.

She had started with Naru's shoulders and neck before moving down the arms not missing an inch. She then moved onto Naru's back and hips and sides, caressing and working the suds into both wounded and pristine skin alike. She had never bathed another person and found this experience refreshing even if Naru appeared to simmer with withheld rage. She was surprised as she refocused on her task to find her hands massaging Naru's breasts almost intimately, she had been washing her as if she had been washing herself and she felt it strange Naru had yet to protest against this treatment

Her interest peaked Temari soon lowered her hands to Naru's thighs lathering them with more care then was required for a simple wash but she had a suspicion and wanted to confirm it. She spent some time on the thighs and legs wanting to building the moment up so the answer would be clear, When she was sure she was prepared she raised a hand to sensually caress Naru's belly while one hand slipped into Naru's inner thigh and gently puller her leg open. At the same time she slowly began to lower her other hand. It wasn't till her fingers had descended well into the girl's pubic hair that she stopped. It was as she thought Naru was testing to see how far she would go and it made Temari grin wickedly. So Naru wanted to play games… well she would certainly play along and show her it wasn't smart to play games when she didn't have control over the rules.

"It's almost as if you want me to touch you there." Temari whispered sensually into Naru's ear shattering the atmosphere that had built. Naru immediately squeaked and tried to jerk away but Temari quickly restrained her in an embrace which resulted in a short lived but fierce struggle, Naru being no match for Temari slippery or not.

"Let go of me!" Naru spat venomously. "Don't touch me!"

"Well look like someone has had a change of heart.' Temari continued speaking into Naru's ear sensually which only caused her to struggle more with little result. "But you should know taking such risks to test me is foolhardy." The way Naru suddenly stiffed revealed that it had indeed been the case. Their must have been many other ways to test whatever theory Naru was entertaining but she chose the wrong one to risk.

"Just how far where you going to let me go?" Temari asked teasingly and held Naru tight to her chest with an arm around her, her other hand caressing one of her thighs intimidating.

"Let me go!" Naru screeched and squirmed biting her lip as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"This far?" Temari giggled as she moved her hand up along Naru's inner thigh caressing her way closer to her core.

"N..no stop it please!" Naru begged and kicked pleading.

"Mmm what about this far?" Temari's grin widened as her hand slips further up almost reaching what Naru was desperately trying to protect.

"Please! I'm sorry! Please stop!" Naru begged sounding on the verge of crying and Temari knew she had had her fun.

"If I hadn't said anything you would have let me go all the way wouldn't you?" Temari whispered silkenly into Naru's ear as a final measure of punishment. In response Naru only shuddered and gave a soft sob, clearly she hadn't thought this through and hadn't been prepared for the result. Temari just smiled, it made Naru that much cuter.

"Next time you want to play games your really going to lose." Temari continued and still held Naru captive as she collected the shower head and washed away the built up suds. The way Naru shook and the tears that rested in her eyes showed the humiliation she felt and it made the fire inside Temari burn into a blaze. If she was not careful she might actually be tempted to give into the wicked thoughts Naru entertained inside her naive little mind.

Naru remained silent as Temari washed herself and didn't protest when she was commanded to join her in the furo to warm. The rest of the night after eating was spent in Temari's room where she had Naru try on her new outfit before assigning her a few scrolls to study in preparation for tomorrows training. It did not go unnoticed as they went to bed that Naru scooted as far as she could away on her side of the bed. Temari could only grin and wonder if anyone had ever told Naru that if you acted like prey you would attract predators.

- End Chapter 3 -


	5. Chapter 5

_A Fox in a Cage_

- Chapter 4 –

Naru panted as she sat collapsed exhausted on her legs that could no longer support her. Ever since arriving to the training grounds Temari had forced her to review and practice the scrolls she had been given which instructed basic chakra control. The first scroll instructed how to collect chakra into a hand seals, the other and more difficult of the two was on how to collect chakra in her feet to be able to 'stick' to almost any solid object. The example given it was walking up cliffs. Naru recognized the concepts but as a day of tireless practice told her she no longer knew them.

However her current state was not entirely due to her training, in fact most of it was due to her many attempts to gain some measure of revenge on Temari. As the case would be though amused Temari did not take kindly to her surprise attacks and made a point of punishing her. She could barely contain the rage she felt ever since the night before, it had left a wound of humiliation on her pride and every time Temari smirk at her it brought forth a desire to attack her even at this moment she wanted to leap for the older girl's throat. So now here she sitting hunched over sweating a river and hoarsely trying to regain her breath while planning yet again how to catch her captor off guard. Frustratingly nothing was coming to mind.

"What's this? Giving up so soon?" Temari teased standing tall not far away leaning forward arms crossed arrogantly over her iron fan which she had set in the ground like a post. Naru could only favor her with an ugly glare and no more as she continued catching her breath. Temari seemed to lose interest at this and frowned adopting a neutral expression one Naru had begun to see frequently throughout the training session and is meaning still evaded her.

"I'm tired!" Naru finally snapped like a child but had managed to regain some measure of breath and was no longer hunched over.

"Tough." Temari stated dryly with a bored expression. "You're not going anywhere until you can master those scrolls."

"It's impossible!" Naru throw an arm out the frustration at her inability to learn what was suppose to be a basic and simple ability. No mater how many times she tried it just felt wrong. The scrolls explained everyone chakra was different and that it was utilized differently but the basic principles where universal however Naru was beginning to suspect they didn't apply to her with her complete lack of success.

"Are you going to cry now?" Temari goaded adopting a smirk she didn't even have to move to avoid the poorly aimed stone Naru had thrown her way. But to her frustration and annoyance Naru began to tear up as if she truly was about to cry which Temari didn't want to deal with. Sighing she left her fan sitting in the ground and strode up to Naru who instinctively tried to defend herself but was unable to stop Temari from pulling her to her feet.

"W..what stop!" Naru cried out as Temari pulled her into a tight embrace with her back to her chest.

"Shut up!" Temari commanded with such authority Naru momentarily was paralyzed. She didn't resist as Temari grabbed her arms and forced them to take the sealing pose and began to force her fingers into a seal.

"Concentrate." Temari demanded but Naru was too stunned and confused at what was happening. It wasn't till Temari barked the order louder that Naru reacted and tried to do as she was asked. Closing her eyes momentarily she desperately tried to block out the fact Temari had her trapped in an embrace while forcing her to make seals. After a deep breath she applied the knowledge the scrolls bestowed on her and attempted to manipulate her chakra. It only took a few seconds of concentrating to receive a loud snap from Temari,

"No wrong. Again" Temari formed another seal with Naru's fingers and held her hands around hers in a painfully tight grip. Naru bit her lip and tried again, and again, seal after seal each time receiving a shout of her failure.

"I can't do this!" Naru shook and was on the verge of crying as Temari formed another seal. Despite her pleas and lack f confidence Temari gave her no room and no choice in the matter.

"Again!"

"I..i cant!"

"Again!"

"S..stop!"

"AGAIN!"

Naru began to cry openly as her hands where stinging terribly from Temari's relentless grip and the inability to do as she was commanded. Couldn't Temari see she could do it why was she forcing this on her so violently, why was she torturing her? Naru shook her head and tried to break free from Temari's hold on her but there was not even an inch of give showing just how serious Temari was about the situation. The frustration and desperation she felt as she was trapped was too much and even as Temari screamed orders in her ear she was unable to obey. Seal after seal was forced in her hands her hands aching and her fingers burning with the rough treatment as Temari having given up waiting for her to try only continue to make the seals. Naru still crying openly gave a scream of frustration grit her teeth and tried to break free once more with all her strength in one final thrust.

"Good. Just like that." Temari spoke softly almost compassionately and it caused Naru to stop dead in her actions just as Temari's fingers had in forming a seal. Naru could feel it something she did not know it was like a power inside her….it was her chakra… Naru's eyes widened as she felt that power throughout her but mostly felt it in her fingers collected there like subtle warmth. She opened her mouth to speak shocked but Temari carefully formed another seal and her Chakra vanished from her fingers.

"Again." Naru's lips trembled and tried to protest once more that it was impossible but... but it wasn't. She felt almost without effort a stream of warmth flow up from her core and fill her fingers. She was stunned and unable to protest or resist falling almost limp against Temari as she gently formed all the seas again and again with commands to use them.

"See it's not so hard is it?" Temari spoke into her ear with a tone soft yet full of accusation berating Naru for her protests all day. Naru felt a wave of shame fill her and spent the next hour unresisting in Temari's arms practicing the seals. By the time Temari had finally released her Naru felt exhausted mentally and her physical state wasn't much better as she stumbled slightly carrying her own weight. Temari stretched and sighed collecting her fan and strapping it to her back it was clear she was mental exhausted as well.

"That's it for today." Temari stated looking over at Naru who gave a small nod still feeling humbled and off center. Without being ordered Naru took to Temari's side and in silence followed her out of the training grounds. She didn't want to admit it but she felt the slightest temptation to forgive Temari for her hostility but just as quickly as the thought came she squashed the feeling away violently. She was a prisoner and being forced into this there was no reason to feel the least bit grateful for accomplishing something she didn't want to do in the first place.

Looking around the area to avoid her thoughts she frowned even if she had seen only a little of the city on her treks to the training grounds she felt the streets where far to unfamiliar to be the way home where she had expected Temari was going to lead her. It came as a surprise when Temari however lead her into a restaurant which was filled with unfamiliar aromas that sent sharp deep pangs of hunger through her abdomen.

"Why are we here?" Naru asked tiredly as Temari took seat across from her in a small both that had been designed for just two occupants. She was rewarded wuth a dry look.

"I know you lost your memories but even you should know what people do in restaurants or are you just stupid?" Temari began to speak before closing her eyes leaning back to rest, doing so she missed the sudden look of shock then anger that filled Naru's expression.

"What kind of owner would I be if I didn't reward my pet for learning a new trick?" Temari continued after a long silence as if she had been considering if she should reveal the particular thought or not.

"I'm not your pet." Naru hissed harshly but quietly not wanting to draw attention from the other customers especially not wanting the embarrassment of them overhearing the conversation. However Temari did not rise to the hostility and instead waited patently for a waiter to arrive and ordered a meal for both her and Naru despite Naru's protests on what she desired. In the end Naru was forced to have what Temari had ordered and was surprised to find she rather enjoyed it not that she revealed as much to Temari instead pretending she wasn't very fond of it at all.

"Now that you can perform seals again I expect you to master the other scroll tomorrow." Temari spoke as she finished her meal and leaned forward on her elbows to observe Naru who had finished most of her own meal but was still pushing a few articles around.

"I could barely do the hand seals what makes you think I can lean something like walking on walls so easily?" Naru demanded surrendering her chopsticks to the plate leaving the abused food to rest in peace.

"Because I felt it." Temari spoke matter of fact but in a dry tone. "I'm almost tempted to believe your lying about your memories and abilities that is if it wasn't for the fact the interrogators gave you a pink slip. You had no trouble with the seals after you found your chakra and preformed them perfectly. It's not as if you forgot how to use your chakra its more like you never have." Temari paused considering her own words resting her chin on a hand and looking Naru up and down causing her to be self conscience and look away from the stare.

"Whatever caused you to lose your abilities doesn't matter I'm not a sensing type but even I can feel chakra flow when I'm toughing it. Your flow was clean and strong meaning your control is good even if you don't fully understand it. With more practice walking on walls will be as easy as breathing." Temari finished her eyes never leaving Naru and she secretly harbored a whisper of jealousy over the matter. What she had said was all true and Naru's chakra control potential was probably on par with Kankuro's which was admittedly far above her own. Paying the waiter that had served them she discreetly stomped out the bit of jealousy that if she left unattended would no doubt case problems. Unfortunately in its wake it began to rekindle the blazing hope of a rival and no mater how much she doused it with realistic observations she was unable to smother it completely.

By the time they returned home evening was setting in and Naru was beginning to feel a tug of apprehension. Temari had been picking at her cloths in obvious discomfort which meant she would most likely want to bathe when they arrived and the crystal clear memory of the night before made the thought very discomforting. She had steeled herself that time as Temari began to wash her and prepared herself for whatever would happen. She wanted to know Temari's intentions towards her and how far she would go so she made no protest. Temari discovering the truth of the situation however had destroyed her resolve and even worse Temari had come so close to actually touching her 'there'. All she managed to do was trap herself in a corner and come no closer to the truth she wanted to discover.

"How was training?" Kankuro asked with a bright smile one Temari stared at exasperated seeing it was directly squarely at Naru. Her brother couldn't be any more obvious about his feelings.

"Well she can make seals now." Temari stated then smirked. "Tomorrow we work with finger paint." Kankuro frowned slightly as his sister mocked Naru but said nothing to her defense. Naru on her part felt a sharp spike of anger but kept her mouth shut not wanting to bring unwanted abuse her way.

"Is Gaara in?" Temari questioned and dragged Naru with her towards the stairs by the wrist as always not giving her a choice.

"Out." Kankuro replied and was about to ask if Temari needed him to watch Naru tonight but she had already vanished up the stairs with the girl in tow. Grumbling to himself he returned to adjusting some wooden gears to his latest gimmick he had set out on the living room table. In the back of his mind he began to wonder if Temari had been serious about keeping Naru as a pet. It made sense she would be the first in charge of dealing with their guest but he couldn't help but find it surprising at how clingy his sister was over the girl. Well their wasn't reason to put much thought into it even his sister needed time alone and he or Gaara would have to keep watch over her.

"Wait! Wait!" Kankuro looked up to see a desperate Naru being dragged back down the stairs Temari leading her towards the bath as indicated by the towels she carried in arm.

"Taking a bath." Temari informed needlessly as her eyes caught Kankuro's.

"I said I don't want to!" Naru protested almost in panic and her eyes looked up meeting Kankuro's as well but her eyes where full of distress.

"Temari?" Kankuro questioned, the sight of Naru was enough to make him question why Naru be so upset.

"She's like a cat." Temari sighed grinning and gave Naru a wink. "She thinks the waters going to kill her or something. It's rather cute." Naru on her part looked scandalized at the lie but was given no time or opportunity to deny it as she was whisked away her cries echoing from down the hall.

Kankuro on his part couldn't help but entertain the image of Naru in a fluffy kitty suit cowering away from a buck of water. Shaking his head he told himself to snap out of it and returned to adjusting his gimmick. To think Naru was afraid of water… well it wasn't unfathomable giving the fact she said she woke up on a riverbank but he knew his sister was only joking which bagged the question as to why Naru really was upset.

"Don't give me that look." Temari commanded but couldn't keep an amused smirk off her lips seeing the anger and hostility Naru favored her with. Bending over she removed her panties before standing tall and placing them aside. Naru was still fully dressed and cowering in the corner like a skittish cat which only added to her amusement especially as she refused to even glance at Temari.

"Stay away from me." Naru spat and Temari was sure she would have bared fangs if she had any.

"You have two choices. Either you undress willingly and take a bath or we are going to have a repeat of yesterday." Temari spoke in cold authority making it very clear it was no jest. She decided to give Naru a few moments to think it over as she stood hotly with a hand on her hip. It wasn't very long before Naru set her jaw and began to timidly strip away her garments covering her exposed flesh with arms and hands until she was fully nude herself and didn't hide her discomfort.

Temari decided she was going to have a little fun after all as she stepped up right beside Naru who continued to keep her back to her and retrieved the showerhead facing it towards Naru before turning it on cold. Naru's cried out and tried to squirm away from the water but she had already trapped herself in a corner again. Without thought she turned around and tried to grab the showerhead which Temari had raised well above her head.

"Stop it!" Naru complained momentarily forgetting the reason she was so distressed in the first place and Temari just smirked causing Naru to grow more desperate in trying to capture the annoyance. It was when she raised her hands high to grab it that Temari wrapped an arm tightly around her back pulling her body firm against hers face to face. It immediately sparked terror in Naru which transferred to her features. Being a head shorter then Temari made the position very uncomfortable as Temari's larger body easily dominated hers with the how they molded and where they contacted.

"Done acting like a victim?" Temari questioned sternly and was surprised at herself for being so direct with the question. Naru to was surprised as well and looked away having difficulty dealing with the situation.

"Let me go." Naru hissed spiteful and tried to pull away but Temari would have none of it at the moment and kept her grip firm. She could feel Naru trembling against her and she suspected it was anger as opposed to weakness but she wasn't completely sure. As fun as it was to tease Naru if she was going to act like a victim each time they took a bath it would get very old very quick.

"Let me tell you one thing." Temari began and waited to gain Naru's attention but she never averted her eyes from the wall in an attempt to avoid Temari's flesh. "Look at me!" She snapped loudly causing Naru to start and after a moment look up with a strained expression of loath and anger. Staring into Naru's eyes with her own cold and indifferent she spoke. "If you act victim then you're going to be victimized. I told you before I don't hold back and I will take advantage of every mistake you make and every opening you give me on or off the battlefield." Naru grit her teeth and tears of anger filled her eyes as she turned away once more. Feeling she had got her point across she released Naru who quickly stepped away and hastily covered herself.

"You really want to be a victim don't you?" Temari spoke tiredly her eyes resting on Naru's covered breasts and crossed thighs. Naru grit her teeth but got the hint and threw her arms down and took a neutral stance which exposed herself to Temari's on looking gaze. Taking no more then a moment's interest in the sight Temari handed the showerhead to Naru and adjusted the temperature before sitting on a stool. "I washed your back last time so now you can wash mine." She spoke loudly commandingly and she was actually surprised when a few long moments later Naru began to rinse her back. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but grin like a predator and think how easily it would be to become used to such pampering.

When Temari had fully washed Naru took her place on the stool and began to wash herself clean however she felt a sudden wave of disorientation and looked around blinking confused. She decided to ignore it and continued to wash herself and began to lather soap but soon she found her hands and arms captured in another's and a warm bare chest pressed firm against her back.

"W..what?" Naru gasped but she could do nothing as she squirmed and protested but was unable to break free from her captors grasp. Staring at her captured hands she watched as she was forced to form a seal and a command in her ear told her to complete it. Biting her lower lip she did, then another seal... and another. Why was she being forced to do this now again of all times she demanded as she endured the ordeal. Like before at the training ground she soon lost her ability to resist and relied wholly on the commands in her ear as her captor directed her every movement. Soon her arms grew weak and heavy and she began to lower them… no they where being forced down… Naru watched in mute horror as her hands descended lower and lower soon slipping between her slightly parted thighs. She shook her head and tried to twist free but the voice commanded her as more seals where made, she could only obey.

Her and her captors hands soon moved closer… closer now touching, touching her somewhere no one but a lover should touch and her captors fingers forced her fingers into now shapes and new motions that where not seals. Tears began to build in her eyes as she struggled fierily against the sensations and feelings but just like at the training grounds no freedom was found, her fingers where forced to move and touch against her will exploring her core. Soon she began to tremble uncontrollably and threw her head back in a cry of defeat.

"Again." The voice commanded as her fingers where not granted rest.

"I.. I cant…" Naru pleaded breathless.

"Again!" The voice gave her no room for argument.

"P…please stop!" Naru grit her teeth as her body shook violently ending in another sharp cry of defeat.

"Again!"

"No… no more! Please!"

"AGAIN!"

Naru jolted awake with a strangled cry eyes wide and body ridged as she stared at the moon bathed wall of Temari's room. It took her some time to come to her senses and relax struggling to calm her rapid breathing and strained nerves. Tears welled up in her eyes and she neglected to wipe them away as she curled into a fetal position. The vividness of the dream still haunting her mind and beside her she could feel Temari stir no doubt awakened by her nightmare fueled struggle. She prayed she would not seek answers to the nature of it.

Earlier that night she had bathed with Temari and even washed her back but there was no conflict beyond their initial struggle. Why did she have such a dream? It was a mortifying dream and it chilled her blood especially as she slid one of her hands between her thighs and discovered the great quantity of dampness there. Though her dream had been just that her body had responded to it as if it where reality even now she could feel the wavering afterglow of the act. She began trembling with a renewed fear not of the dream but of discovery as Temari sat up in bed and favored her with a piercing stare.

"Nightmare?" Temari questioned or demanded whichever the case she did not sound the least bit happy of being woken. Naru opened her mouth to speak but she found it difficult to form a response much less a word still terribly shaken from the dream she could make no sense of. "Hey." Temari barked in frustration leaning over her and shaking her shoulder and she was unable to resist the involuntary flinch the touch gave her.

"I'm fine. It was a nightmare." Naru spoke hastily her voice weak and wavering as both her hands where clasped between her thighs. Weather she was trying to protect herself or hide the evidence of her dream she didn't know but it didn't take Temari very long to know she was hiding something. Without warning Temari pulled away the cover and she cowered under the heavy gaze she felt on her. Under the moons light that illuminated most of the room Naru had no doubt Temari's eyesight would be as sharp as if she had flipped on a light.

"It doesn't look like it was a nightmare to me." Temari spoke wryly but wasn't altogether unaffected by the sight of Naru balled up beside her with her hands hidden between her thighs. If the glistening reflection of slick dampness was not reflected off Naru's trembling thighs then the sudden musk that filled the air after removing the sheet would have told the story. "Honestly I never thought you where so bold to do something like this." Temari smirked implicating Naru had done this willingly though she knew the truth of the matter. Had Naru really done anything consciously she would have been woken by it long ago.

"I didn't do anything!" Naru's sharp cry of protest shocked Temari it wasn't shame and humiliation she had expected to hear. No it was full of fear and confusion and from Naru's body language Temari summarized it may truly have been a nightmare but what nightmares did that to a girl? Temari discreetly pushed away a few of her own past dreams that came to mind but at the moment she had to deal with Naru.

"Come on." Temari ordered sternly and slipped from the bed circling around to Naru who like a frightened animal franticly tried to scurry across the bed but she was easily caught by the arm and roughly dragged to her feet. Naru's protests didn't last long as she began to cry openly again and followed submissively as Temari escorted her to the bathroom. How often and easily the girl cried caused mixed feelings inside Temari. On one hand it frustrated her to no end seeing it as a sign of weakness but on the other she found it refreshing and even invigorating to be able to bring Naru to tears.

It had taken some time for Naru to calm down enough to clean herself and Temari though Naru disserved some privacy at the moment but she was no willing to grant it. She stood watch over Naru as she rinsed herself clean standing shakily in the moonlit corner. Whatever she had dreamt shook her pretty bad and Temari was quite interested in what it might be. Despite her curiosity she held her tongue till Naru shut the water off and began toweling herself dry ever conscience of Temari's gaze.

"Are you going to tell me what you dreamt about?" Temari asked neutrally when it appeared Naru had finished drying everything that mattered. Naru's reaction was to stiffen and hold the town over the front of herself which mattered little as Naru's back was to her and hid nothing from her view.

"No." Naru spoke hoarsely in a small voice after a short time. Temari couldn't be sure but she now suspected what had visited Naru's dreams or who and it was somewhat disturbing but exciting at the same time. She decided to drop the subject and soon lead Naru back her room where she changed into a fresh cloths before quite reluctantly slipping back into bed. As she slipped into sleep she thought of how interesting the night had become.

- End Chapter 4 -


	6. Chapter 6

_A Fox in a Cage_

- Chapter 5 -

Naru exhaled heavily crouching in the tiny alcove that had recently been gouged from the cliff face. She wouldn't have much time before Temari found her so she was going to make the best of it to catch her breath. Today had been decided to be endurance training for her and her trainer was finding every incentive to motivate her, most of which involved great rock shattering gusts of wind from her iron fan. Naru realizing she had remained still to long and sprung from the alcove moments before the cliff face exploded in a shower of rocks. Had she remained she would no doubt have been heavily injured by the debris.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Naru cried at Temari who stood high above her standing on standing on the cliff face. The only reply she received was her trainer raising her fan and beginning another series of attacks. Naru grit her teeth and dashed and dodged the blasts of air that vaporized the ground around her. Temari was purposely leaving only one opening for her as she had the entire day and Naru had no choice but to take it. Pouncing onto the cliff face she printed along it concentrating on the wall walking technique that had been drilled into her just a few days before.

"You're getting pretty nimble down there." Temari called and her voice was thick with amused excitement. "But you're going to have to be quicker to avoid this next one."

"I hate you!" Was all Naru could scream as a concentrated wave of air gouged a rut of splintered stone just before her. It was followed by several more razor sharp winds Naru had to use all her effort to avoid. Temari wasn't holding her punches as if even one of the invisible blades connected she could easily lose a limb.

"If you have time to complain you're not trying hard enough!" Temari laughed running headlong down the cliff face before Naru and spun in a sharp circle sending a potent blast of wind her way. Naru immediately darted back up the cliff to avoid certain death. Leaping into open air Temari spun about swinging several more attacks at Naru each one exploding into the cliff like cannonballs just narrowly missing their target.

As Temari landed soundly on the ground she looked up just in time to see Naru flinging a chunk of rock her way and to her pleasant surprise it was propelled by chakra bearing down at her not unlike a bullet. Grinning wryly she simply raised her iron fan and absorbed the impact of the stone as it shattered on contact, the force causing her to take a step back but nothing more. Peering over the top of her fan she could see Naru's furious expression at the failed attack and it only amused her more.

"Oh if you wanted to fight you could have just asked." Temari purred up as Naru's expression quickly transitioned to shock and terror before franticly sprinting across the cliff face for some sort of escape. Temari watched as she slowly pulled her fan back enjoying the moment before unleashing a one last devastating attack that decimated the cliff before her. Of course she had not aimed at Naru but that didn't mean she couldn't make the situation difficult for her. She watched with mirth as the cliff below Naru and all around her shattered and began to crumble leaving Naru franticly scampering up the falling debris. She smiled finally as Naru managed to attach herself to a stable rock near the top of the cliff that was spared the avalanche of stone and gravel.

"So do you still want to fight?" Temari called smugly at Naru who looked to be at her limit. She had to admit Naru was beginning to surprise her, each day of training she improved more and more. Just a week ago she had forced her to learn her hand seals and now she was diving across a cliff face as if it was the ground she normally walked on. Of course most academy students could do the same but Naru was a special case. She had finally decided to ignore reason and simply accept the fact Naru could not remember how to use her chakra or jutsus which meant training her from scratch. If that was the case then Naru's potential for learning was exponential and Temari was wasting no time testing the theory.

"We are done for today." Temari finally said dismissively casting Naru one last glance and turned swinging her fan on her back. She took a few steps forward and grinned feeling Naru's attempt at a sneak attack, she had expected it. Turning she intercepted Naru's outstretched fist and spun her redirecting her momentum towards the ground. Naru only had a moment to cry out in surprise and pain from the impact before Temari unceremoniously straddled her pinning her to the ground on her back.

"Not even close." Temari goaded and Naru swung at her but found her hands pinned over head only a moment later. A sudden terror tickled up Naru's spine realizing the extremely dangerous situation she had just gotten herself into. She was still trying to get over the nightmare she had had several nights before but it seemed every time Temari cornered her it would vividly burn back into mind.

"Let me go." Naru growled and glared angrily at Temari and tried her best to remain calm and not let her mind play out the fantasy's scratching at the back of it.

"Why you look so adorable like this." Temari purred as she starred down at Naru whose chest heaved as she panted deeply, her body oiled in sweat. Temari couldn't help but sensually run her hand over Naru's check along her jaw line admiring causing Naru to blush in distress and discomfort.

"Let me go." Naru demanded sharply growing more and more fearful by the moment as her fantasy's forced their way through her mental barricades depicting just what Temari could do to her in this situation. She desperately tried to tell herself the tingle in her belly was disgust and not the excitement it appeared to be.

"Say please." Temari purred.

"Please." Naru obeyed with a tone of defiance.

"Please Temari-sama." Temari's grin widened.

"Please... Temari-sama." Naru continued as her eyes narrowed in hate.

"Well you're no fun." Temari frowned and decided she had enough fun for now. She hated to admit it but herding Naru around half the day with her fan had begun to ware on her as well. It looked like today both of them had benefited from the training.

"We are heading back home." Temari spoke as she stood and pulled Naru with her to her feet. She let Naru stager a few paces away and double over with her hands son her knees panting for breath that didn't seem to come. Naru had become more confident or at least less childish about the training ever since learning the hand seals and she suspected it had been an eye opener and begun to accept she could do the kind of things Temari expected of her.

"Looking good there" Temari cat called as she gazed upon Naru's thighs which were no longer covered by her suit, courtesy of a large tear gained in the days combat. Naru seemed confused at first but quickly discovered the oddity and pulled the fabric back over her exposed thighs with a squeak of surprise. The fact that Temari had not only seen her naked but also bathed her made the action cute as there really wasn't anything to hide. Naru finely leveled an angry glare her way but was understandably too exhausted to argue about it. Now that she had time to rest and catch her breath her exertion was catching up to her body and her legs began to shake weakly threatening to collapse. Her arms weren't much better as they felt numb and alien.

"Let's go." Temari suddenly demanded and grabbed a startled Naru only to hoisting her onto her back like a child. Naru tried to resist but was too weak to do much more then complain.

"W..what are you doing?" Naru demanded as she found herself being piggybacked.

"We both know you're in no condition to walk." Temari stated in an exasperated tone then grinned wryly. "But if you would rather crawl home I'd don't mind. I'm sure it would be quite a sight giving the condition of your outfit."

Naru made a face and cut her head to the side stubbornly looking away. Temari was right about her condition, the longer she stood still the heavier her body felt and she was surprised to just how exhausted she truly was. Unable to help it her body grew limp and even the uncomfortable contact of the fan between her and Temari did little to rouse resistance inside her.

"Try and no sweat on me, you stink." Temari teased and lifted Naru a bit higher on her back.

"I'm not the only one." Naru grumbled under her breath childishly as her head rested on Temari's shoulder forcing her to inhale her scent. Temari decided to reward the comment with a mock loosening of her grip pretending to drop Naru who franticly wrapped her arms around Temari for support.

"Hey!" Naru complained.

"I'm sorry I thought I heard something. Did you say anything just now?" Temari asked sweetly and Naru's expression turned sour.

"No…"

"I thought not." Temari finally began to leave the training area. It was a long an quite trek home and the Naru more then once found herself drifting off to sleep with her head falling into the crook of Temari's neck but the uncomfortable contact of the fan always managed to rouse her before her eyes completely closed. In her drowsiness she began to not mind the smell of Temari and almost found it addictive and began to breathe deeply. Her sensitive sense of smell made it an overpowering scent and soon found herself admitting Temari didn't smell so bad after all… she could grow to like it. Lulled by the comfort of the pleasant scent even the jarring of the fan could not keep Naru from descending into a peaceful sleep.

As soon as her eyes closed completely Naru found herself on a carpet of fur surrounded by familiar expanse of black. She knew this place and like a wave the memories of it washed over her causing her to stiffen in fright her feeling of comfort and security vanishing in an instant. The voice, was it here? Naru gathered an armful of the fur puling it across her naked flesh like a cloak as a meager for of protection.

"Hello?" Naru whispered timidly hoping against hope she was alone.

"Naru" The voice replied without hesitation, drifting from all around her.

"W..who are you? Why did you bring me here?" Naru demanded her fright clear and evident in her trembling voice.

"You are growing stronger…" The voice ignored her question and sounded both annoyed and pleased at the same time. "But you are still weak, too weak."

"I… I'm not weak!" Naru snapped at the voice defensively but no strength was behind it. The booming laughter the voice responded with crippled her in terror and she wrapped the fur tighter around herself.

"Do no fear Naru for I will teach you, I will make you strong." The voice full of mirth growled and its dark sinister intent was potent in the air. Before Naru could question the voice a bubbling orange mist began for form a few meters before her. It grew and expanded within moments forming a perfect outline of her.

"Stand Naru, let us begin." The voice commanded as its hollow laughter echoed around existence. As if a puppet on strings Naru found herself standing and abandoning the safety of her fur cloak, a burning desire inside her began to burn. Its origin was unknown but she felt and knew its meaning. By her will or this evil being's she wanted to she wanted to become stronger. The voice remained silent but its mirth could ever be felt as the training began and continued for hours.

"Temari are you sure your not being to hard on her?" Kankuro's voice pierced Naru's drowsy sleep rousing her senses and pulled her back to reality. She wondered just when she had fallen asleep and felt she had dreamt something but any memory of it eluded her. She found she was still on Temari's back and they appeared to have just entered the home.

"She's still alive." Temari teased but turned serious a moment later. "If we have any hope of find her origins it is through training. The only way to reveal her fighting style and jutsu's are to force them out of her. If she can't remember them consciously I'll just have to put her in a position where they will come out subconsciously."

"Is that wise?" Garra spoke up drawing his siblings' attention. "You don't know what she might be capable of, it's dangerous."

"Garra." Temari sighed softly understand just what he meant but secretly it was that hidden strength he seemed to see that she so desired to discover.

"Just be careful." Garra demanded and Temari felt a pang of sympathy at his worried tone.

"You should listen to him… better to let me go now before I get serious." Naru grumbled a moment later but whimpered as her aching body tingled unpleasantly. Her addition to the conversation startled the others who had assumed her to be asleep.

"Oh really?" Temari smirked being the first to recover. "You're that strong huh?"

"Yep, I'm really super strong." Naru confirmed but the pathetic sight she was, draped over Temari's back as limp as a deflated balloon, didn't do much to strengthen the boast.

"In that case you can use some of that super strength and walk yourself around." Temari smiled slyly and dropped Naru suddenly causing her try cry out. Thankful Temari wasn't so cruel to just drop her on the floor as Naru landed safely on the living room couch. Garra standing nearby didn't seem to find amusement in Naru's words as he regarded her with cautious eyes. Kankuro on the other hand found a particularly interesting spot on the ceiling to occupy his attention after a quick glance at Naru revealed far more then her ruined suit was supposed to show. That fact wasn't lost Naru either who quickly pulled the tattered material over herself.

"We are going to clean up." Temari informed the others but she was starring down at Naru with a tone of authority. Naru didn't argue but favored Temari with a death glare.

"After how about we all go out to eat?" Temari asked turning to her brothers as Naru climbed to her feet.

"Actually sis I have some plans." Kankuro replied his eyes still anywhere but on Naru. It surprised Temari that her brother would give up on an opportunity to spend time with Naru but didn't try to read into it.

"Baki wanted to see me." Garra replied and brought a confused expression from Temari.

"Do you know what about?" Temari's asked worried. The only times they ever where summoned by Baki was for missions or training, that was the kind of relationship they shared with their squad leader.

"No." Garra frowned "I believe it might be a mission."

"He said we wouldn't have any missions for awhile." Kankuro frowned and didn't sound at all happy about the news.

"Yea and last time he said that we ended up being assigned to watch her." Temari said dryly as she looking at Naru who was still glaring her way.

"What is going to happen to me if you go on a mission?" Naru questioned and the siblings looked between them having not given that question before now. None seemed to have an answer or at least one they where willing to share aloud with Naru present. After a long silence Naru took the hint as dark thoughts of her possible fate fluttered through her mind.

"I'm going." Garra broke the silence before leaving, shortly followed by Kankuro who excused himself

"Looks like it will be just the two of us tonight." Temari mused, those words however suddenly alerted Naru to the potential danger. Being alone with Temari in the city and training grounds was one thing but to be alone in the privacy of the home was another. Being in public had given Naru a sense of security around Temari but now there was no one around, this would be the first time she would truly be alone with Temari.

"I guess that means we get to have fun." Temari grinned wickedly and enjoyed the terrified expression Naru suddenly adopted. "And I think my pet need a bath." Temari purred and stared down at Naru with her trademark smirk. They continued a silent staring contest until suddenly Naru lost and attempted to flee over the back of the couch but was effortlessly snatched by the wrist.

"Let me go!" Naru demanded and fought against the grip tugging and pulling. Temari only laughed lightly at Naru's childishness and scooped her up in her arms like a bride. Her kicking and struggling soon died down out of lack of energy, not desire for freedom.

"I can walk on my own!" Naru demanded feeling a hot sting of humiliation being carried by the larger girl in such a way, especially against her will.

"I'm not giving you the chance to escape." Temari grinned and carried Naru into the bathroom where she quickly shut and locked the door before finally setting her back down on her feet.

Naru backed up in the room feeling as trapped as she had the first time she had been dragged in here. However this time it was a far deeper more primal fear because she knew what Temari was planning when she said 'wash her pet'. The first time she had allowed it out of a naive wish to know Temari's intentions but this time she didn't want to know but she didn't think Temari was going to give her any choose in the matter one way or another. Temari began to strip with her usual lack of modesty and Naru was hesitant to follow her example and finally decided she wasn't going to be cooperative at all. Temari seemed to sense this and her grin noticeably widened as she slipped off her final bits of cloth.

"Your planning to be difficult aren't you?" Temari amused took an arrogant stance purposely displaying her toned powerful frame which Naru as always refused to stare at out of both intimidation and embarrassment. Naru didn't have time to respond as the question seemed rhetorical and Temari closed the distance between them with a casual stride. There really wasn't anything Naru could do to defend herself, both of them knew it.

Though she had planned to fight and struggle Temari towering over her with her confident grin seemed to drain her strength away. She didn't resist outwardly as Temari's hands rose to her collar and began to forcefully rip the garment open and slip her hands down inside it search of the hidden clasps and bindings that held it taught around her body. Within a few moments the clasps where released and the garment loosened and fell pooling around her ankles. Not long after her chest bindings where unwrapped as well tossed aside like ruined bandage leaving only one garment left. She glared up at Temari promising revenge but Temari only took pleasure from her defiance and began to tickle her fingers up and down her sides clearly trying to incite a reaction. However Naru resisted and soon regretted it as those same fingers looped under the band of her panties and tugged them down.

"Really you're such a troublesome pet, not even able to undress yourself." Temari goaded slyly and purposely took her time sliding the panties slowly down Naru's thighs till they could finally fall free on their own.

"I'm not your pet." Naru defended her voice small and tight, childish, and held a thick layer of trepidation that Temari could clearly read.

"Adorable." Temari smirked ignoring Naru's statement and pushed her forward out of the pile of cloths kicking them to the side as she continued forward till Naru was trapped between her and the wall.

"I can wash myself." Naru whispered cutting her head and eyes to the side as to avoid staring at Temari's body. She couldn't understand why but the sight of Temari's powerful body had begun to cause uncomfortable feelings inside her, ones she was in complete denial about.

"I'm sure you can." Temari replied amused as she took the shower head and began to test the water to get the right temperature. "But it's a lot more fun if I do it." She added after finding a comfortable setting.

"I don't want you to." Naru spoke again in her whisper but knew it would be ignored as Temari suddenly forced her down onto a stool.

"Tough." Temari knelt behind Naru and began to shower her in the warm stream. Since Kankuro and Garra would be out for at least a few hours she didn't see the need to rush the bath as they wouldn't need its use. She enjoyed long baths now and then but they where so few and far between so she wasn't going to let the opportunity pass her by. As she rinsed Naru down she used her free hand to caress away the built up sweat and grime and soon moved onto Naru's exceedingly long hair. She was forced to spend a great deal of time combing her fingers through it for rubble and gravel that had gotten caught from the training.

Naru could only sit and bear the treatment as Temari's hand caressed over her bare body biting her lip to try and ignore the warmth that was flowing into her. Temari's fingers where undermining her defenses and no mater how much she tried to resist she could only sit idly by as her body relaxed and gave in to the soothing treatment she was receiving. It felt like a betrayer as she tilted her head side to side allowing Temari easier access to her hair surrendering to the inevitable.

"I think you brought back half the cliff with you" Temari teased as she tossed another tiny pebble aside and seemed satisfied it was the last as she began to lather up soap in her hands. Naru bit her lip as Temari's hands returned to her and began to massage the suds into her skin. Starting with her belly then moved onto her sides and limbs. The dream began to spin inside Naru's mind as fewer and fewer safe regions of her body where left to be visited by Temari's touch. Just what did Temari have planned for her, how far was she going to continue washing her. The questions spun in her mind and her breath trembled every so slightly as she awaited the answers.

The sudden gasp that left her throat as Temari's hand molded around her breasts startled them both, the feeling was far different from the last time she had been touched here and the sound was involuntary. Temari paused at the clear sound of pleasure and her confused expression soon turned into a predatory grin as she concluded her pet was enjoying the pampered bath a little too much. Her hands had stopped only a short moment before they began to caress again.

Naru couldn't help but make fists and grip the sides of her stool trying to distract herself from the pleasure she was victim to. She hoped against hope that Temari had not noticed the gasp and it appeared she hadn't as she only continued to clean unhindered. Why did it fell so warm and so welcoming Naru demanded inside her head as her breath caught silencing another gasp before it could form. She felt so confused and shameful at the pleasure but felt a deep piercing fear of being discovered and desperately tried to remain calm and not alter Temari to her condition.

"You seem to really be enjoying your bath." Temari's seductive voice flowed hotly across her eat chilling her blood in mid heartbeat. It was like a switch inside her and her panic broke like a roaring dam. Franticly she tried to bolt to the side or away but Temari having anticipated just such a reaction as wrapped an arm tightly around her abdomen as an anchor to keep her still and seated.

"Let me go!" Naru cried in panic as her hands dug at Temari's arm trying to pry it from her.

"What my pet doesn't want to have a bath anymore? You where just enjoying it so much a moment ago." Temari smiled feeling a burning flame of excitement over take her. It was the same flame that always tempted her to tease Naru and it had only grown stronger day by day each time she gave into it. As she restrained the smaller girl she clearly debated how far her teasing would go or of it would be teasing at all.

"Let me go!" Naru hissed her voice hoarse and dispirit.

"I can't do that, you're still all dirty." Temari purred and retuned her free hand the Naru caressing away at her struggling squirmy body that had no hope of escape. Naru groaned in effort as she struggled unable to block out the wandering hand still exploring her body. It seemed her effort to escape only made Temari's warm silken touch stand out more as it slide over her curves and valleys. When it finally began to near her inner thigh's she stilled and felt trapped like a mouse in a corner, the dream blazing so loudly in her head. To her horror she found herself wondering if Temari's real hand could bring about the same reactions as her dream one had.

"You're so cute…" Temari whispered amused into Naru's ear after raising her hand to pull her hair aside exposing her neck. It appeared Temari was satisfied she had finished and Naru had to sharply bite her lip to crush a small but potent feeling of disappointment that Temari had stopped there.

"I'm clean now. Let me go." Naru demanded in a small almost pleading voice.

"I guess that will due" Temari mused then unwrapped her arm from around Naru. There was a clear hint in her voice that Naru had just barely escaped her final touch.

"Now that you're all clean you can give me a hand as well." Temari demanded and Naru didn't complain as her freedom filled her with relief. Complying with Temari they switched places Naru being tasked with caring for Temari's hair and back while Temari took her time to wash herself with the same care and focus she had with Naru. As she washed Temari's hair and caressed her back Naru's could only feel a crippling confusion overtake her. Had she really wanted Temari to continue further her mind said no but quite clearly her body said yes. Shaking her head she set her face and decided to invoke a prejudice measure of denial and simply files that information away as a temporary bout of insanity.

"How long do you plan to wash my hair?" Temari grinned over her shoulder at Naru who had suddenly realized she had given it far more attention then it was due. Naru didn't answer and stubbornly released the pampered strands dismissively before looking away. Temari only laughed lightly and rinsed herself off and stood to dry off deciding to forgo the furo this time. Much to her displeasure Temari had insisted on helping her dry off as well before dragging her only clothed in a towel back to her room for a fresh set of cloths.

"Hungry?" Temari questioned sitting on the bed entertaining herself with the sight of Naru pulling a new outfit over her body. Naru wasn't enjoying being stared at and kept her back to Temari but managed a nod as well as a small grumble from her belly.

"Come on." Temari rose grabbed Naru with her by the wrist just as she secured the last hidden clap. "Let's go eat." Naru grit her teeth growing tired of being lead around like this but didn't complain hoping it would spare her some teaseling. It wasn't long before they where well on their way to one of the many food districts and Naru began to feel uneasy. At first she wasn't sure what it was until she finally spotted it. As Temari dragged her along by the hand which Temari shifted her grip to shortly after leaving the home random pedestrians would grin and point. It was confusing a first but a little thought on the matter made it immodestly clear in Naru's mind what they found amusing.

"I can walk on my own!" Naru finally snapped and tried to snatch her arm free but Temari's hold was unbroken.

"What afraid someone will get the wrong idea?" Temari teased having notices as well but didn't much care. The sudden explosion of color in Naru's cheeks indicated she was right and made her smile wickedly. Naru didn't give her the satisfaction of an answer and simply turned her head away sharply like a stubborn child. Smiling broadly Temari laced her fingers between Naru's cementing her grip and was more then happy to embarrass her with the illusion of intimacy between them. Naru could only try to ignore the stares and hushed whispers around her as Temari saw fit to torment her but it was no use. She could feel each pair of eyes upon her weighing her down in shame and humiliation. The feeling was so distracting that she was startled when Temari forced her to sit in a booth of a restaurant she had not even realized she entered.

When the waitress came Temari ordered for the both of them again much to Naru's displeasure but she did not voice it as she was lost in thought. Why did others seeing something that didn't exist between her and Temari affect her so much? Well at first Naru decided it was wrong because they where both girls however when she thought strongly over it she didn't find a feeling of disgust which frustrated her. So why did Temari make her feel so ashamed and humiliated? It would be easier just to ignore Temari's games and accept she was an unwilling captive. However no matter how much she tried all it took was one glance up at Temari's smirking face to set about a fire of anger and defiance inside her.

Even as the food arrived Naru continued her train of thought as she absently ate. What was it about Temari that affected her so much? Was it because she was so much more skilled and confident then her? Temari's ability and personality where high on the list of things that bothered her but it definitely wasn't the cause of all theses emotions. Covertly watching Temari closely Naru poked and prodded at her food, eating the occasional bit that got caught in her chopsticks. She was tall and athletic as well has maintaining an attractive feminine figure. She was so beautiful.

"Something wrong?" Temari questioned as Naru stiffened quite suddenly and rapidly covering her mouth.

"N..no… I bit my tongue." Naru spoke hastily causing Temari to laugh before retuning to her meal.

Naru's blood froze as her final thought sunk deep into her bones. The thought had hit her like one of Temari's many attacks knocking the wind out of her and caused her to bite her tongue. No matter which way she looked at it she had just admitted to herself an attraction she had been denying. Her admittance of Temari's beauty just now was not purely and observation but the declaration of a feeling. Seeking to confirm the discovery Naru aloud her eyes that had been downcast to turn up and watch Temari nibble at the dumpling in her chopsticks.

Yes there was no way to denying the truth as it stared her in the face. She knew the difference between appreciating beauty and admiring it. The feelings she attached the image of Temari was not an acknowledgment of her looks but a genuine appreciation and underlined attraction. Naru was completely sure their was no feelings beyond that directed at Temari but that feeling alone was more then enough to tip her world on its axis.

With a deep breath she set down her chopsticks and found comfort in the fact Temari gave her more then ample opportunity and reason to hate her. This minor discovery didn't mean a thing. So she could admire Temari for what she was, it didn't mean she had to like her in the slightest. Ignoring Temari's questioning stare Naru refused to eat another bite no longer having an appetite.

"If your tongue hurts so much you can't eat." Temari began and waited for Naru to look up. "I can always kiss it better." Naru blushed furiously as Temari kissed the air in demonstration and caused her to impulsively throw a punch across the table which Temari easily deflected. Temari however was surprised at the unknown expression that crossed Naru's face just before she slumped back into her seat as if defeated. It had been a similar expression to the one she found on the girl the night was distressed over her dream.

"No kiss then?" Temari teased and frowned slightly as Naru simply crossed her arms and turned her head away not rising to the bait at all. Deciding to ignore it she began to finish her meal and let Naru be. If Naru didn't want to eat she wasn't going to force her but if she dare complained about being hungry later she had another thing coming.

"Temari" Temari looked up to find not only Garra who had spoken but Kankuro as well.

"What's wrong?" Temari demanded knowing her brothers wouldn't seek her out like this unless there was an emergency. From Kankuro's expression she knew she wasn't going to like this surprise.

"We have a mission." Kankuro complained. "We leave fist thing tomorrow."

"Garra do you know anything about this?" Temari frowned hoping at least one of them had details but Garra's slow shake of his head revealed the mission to be a mystery.

"Baki will inform us of the details at the south gate tomorrow." Garra explained.

"Great" She growled before casting a glance at Naru. "What's going to happen to her?"

"She will accompany us." Garra spoke without hesitation before Kankuro could speak and the tone immediately spoke volumes. Temari grit her teeth and looked back at her brothers as Naru stood looking as confused. How did they expect them to watch Naru and complete whatever this mystery mission was without incident? Naru could attempt to escape or even compromise the mission. Or in the case battle broke out they didn't have the time to defend her if needed. Only one explanation made sense and Garra had hinted it with his tone they sought to test Naru. They wanted to see if she would run if given the chance and if she did she would have to be killed. Temari didn't like this, she didn't like it at all.

- End Chapter 5 -


	7. Chapter 7

_A Fox in a Cage_

_Author Note: After losing interest in this fic I have decided to revisit it and have rewritten much of the first several chapters. It does not change the story over all but past readers are highly encouraged to reread them to prevent confusion or unexpected changes in the story thus far. Read and Review._

- Chapter 6 -

Naru was tired and even less happy as she stood beside Temari and her brothers in wait of Baki's arrival. She had not slept soundly due to the uncomfortable and confusing questions that had plagued her thoughts. The loudest and by far most disturbing was her attraction to Temari she had with an ironwill pledged to conceal at all costs. If the fact where to be revealed to her captor she could not even begin to fathom the torment and teaseling that would follow.

"He's here." Gaara informed moments before Baki materialized before them. The three siblings exchanged weary expressions awaiting news of the mission. Each had their own assumptions to why they where being sent out but one thing they all silently agreed on was it was to test Naru. The fact they had been informed that Naru was to accompany them was proof enough.

"Good I see you are all prepared." Baki spoke finally after giving each of the siblings a quick once over with his eyes. "I understand I have told you that you would not be sent out on missions for awhile giving the political situation the village is in, however, the council has specifically requested your team to handle this assignment."

"The council?" Temari questioned but Baki raised a hand motioning her to wait.

"It has come to their attention that a rouge group of ninja's have recently gone into hiding in one of our southern territories. The council believes theses ninja's are survivors of the failed attack on the leaf village and refuse to accept the standing truce. Most appear to be sound nin's but unfortunately there are a number of missing sand nin's as well who are believed to have joined forces with them. They are already suspected of inciting anti leaf movements in the surrounding area with a number of trade caravans bound for the fire country coming under attack. To preserve and maintain our truce with the leafs it is imperative that the matter is dealt with quickly and quietly." Baki explained with a cold demeanor and lowered his hand inviting questions. The siblings remained quiet as they digested the information but eventually the silence was broken.

"The sand nin's we encounter. They are to be considered missing nin's?" Kankuro questioned darkly.

"Yes. There will be no prisoners, eliminate anyone suspected of belonging to this group." Baki replied.

"Why us?" Temari demanded. "There are any number of other teams suited for this mission, why has the council selected us?"

"I do not know." Baki answered but none of the siblings believed he was completely uninformed.

"Why is she coming with us?" Gaara spoke up his eyes on Naru who looked suddenly displeased at the attention she was receiving especially as everyone's eyes followed. Baki frowned at the question.

"The council believes your mission will not impede your ability to keeper her under surveillance." Baki finally stated but his hesitation to answer was clear enough that there was much more to the matter then he was letting on.

"How dose the council expect us to do that?" Temari snapped crossing her arms. "When combat breaks out she could easily prove a hindrance or a liability. There is also the chance she could use such opportunities to attempt escape."

"Your original orders still stand. If she attempts to escape or interfere with the mission you are to eliminate her." Baki's words where cold as ice and sharp as a blade leaving no room for argument. Temari's thoughts on the matter where clear with her displeased scow and she glanced at her brothers to gauge their reactions. Kankuro looked disappointed and reluctant while Gaara appeared passive with an unreadable expression. Naru however looked positively terrified and panicked though she was concealing it surprisingly well under a sour expression. Temari could only hope Naru wouldn't get any ideas and try something stupid on the mission.

"Also." Baki continued. "I will no longer be accompanying you on your missions. In light of your recent performance with the Sasuke matter the council has sought fit to award the three of you with the rank of chunin. Unfortunately the official ceremony will have to wait till after this mission has been completed."

As the siblings where distracted by the news Naru felt a wave of nausea and dizziness overtake her with a great sense of déjà vu. The feeling lingered only a faction of a second leaving behind only a hollow sense of wonderment. Sasuke… where did she hear that name before?

"Are there any more questions?" Baki questioned breaking the potent silence and was the only one as no new questions where raised. "Very well you have your orders." Baki stated and raised his hands in a seal exploding in a cloud of smoke, gone.

"I don't like this." Temari frowned.

"You're not the only one." Kankuro chimed in. "This all seems a bit strange to me."

"Lets no waste time." Gaara frowned but by his tone he was in agreement with his siblings.

"Your right, standing here isn't going to change the facts." Temari sighed then turned her head sharply to Naru. "You won't be given any warnings this time. If you run you will die." She didn't say any more as she turned back to her brothers and the three began a steady pace through the towering canyon leading out into the desert. Naru could only follow in a state of numbness and even Kankuro's sympathetic glances did little to ease her beliefs. She was going to die on this mission she just knew she was going to die.

The day passed slowly and uncomfortably for Naru unused to the blazing sun that insisted on tormenting her. Little conversation had been shared as they crossed the expansive desert and even less water. Naru could hardly believe the siblings where not effected by the heat or the dryness but she appeared the only one victim to their effects.

"Temari I'm thirsty." Naru complained panting and sweating as if she had just finished a training session. She cursed the fact she wasn't allowed any equipment that would make escaping easier which included a personal water flask. So far she was aloud a few sparse sips from Temari's but never enough to quench her thirst. She was having trouble keeping pace with them and she didn't know how much longer she could keep up as she felt her strength ebbing away. How much further did they plan to walk thought the desert, when they had first brought her to the village the trek had been fairly short but it appeared the desert ran much further south then it did east.

"You drank an hour ago." Temari replied dismissively not sparing a glance.

"Please!" Naru pleaded childishly but was completely ignored. Fed up and tired Naru finally let her stubbornness take over and stopped, collapsing to her knees to rest. It had the desired effect as the siblings where forced to stop after several paces.

"Get up." Temari ordered and Naru only favored her with an angry glare.

"I'm thirsty!" Naru demanded crossing her arms making it perfectly clear she wasn't going anywhere willingly. Temari's expression darkened but Naru held her ground even as fear began to tingle up her spine. It would be much less effort to give her water then it would be to motivate her to walk again or so Naru hoped. The three considered her a long moment before Temari turned away dismissively.

"Kankuro, Gaara." Temari commanded absently and the two responded as if being fully briefed on their duties. Kankuro looking guilty pulled a familiar looking cloak from his bundle of bandages to Naru's horror as Gaara casually uncorked his gourd. Before Naru could protest Kankuro had tossed the cloak over her, unable to evade it because of her position. In moments it was wrapped securely around her thanks to the invisible chakra strings.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" Naru cried out and began to franticly yell and scream when she felt the sand beneath her shifting and moving, where they burying her? She couldn't see from the cloak that covered her face and began to struggle harder as it was the only explanation she could fathom.

"This is what will happen if you refuse to cooperate." Temari informed coldly and it stilled Naru for a moment. Seconds later she felt Temari tug the cloth from over her eyes letting her see once more, and what she saw boggled her. She was being cradled by a cloud of sand that obediently followed behind her captors and neither spared her another glance. She felt like a caterpillar lying on a hot stone under the sun unable to move.

"Stop this! Let me go!" Naru began shouting and snapping not liking the situation at all.

"If you keep shouting I'm going to gage you." Temari teased clearly amused but her voice was hard and told no lie.

Elsewhere not far from the four under the veil of camouflage a pair of Ninja's lay in wait observing.

"What do you think?" The first asked his partner, both focused on the strange sight.

"It is as Indigo said, the sand would send a team south to interfere with our operation." The second replied in a soft feminine voice. "It appears they have a prisoner with them however. I find that strange."

"Yes" The first agreed. "They shouldn't be traveling with a prisoner maybe they think she has information about us. But I don't recognize her."

"I don't think she's one of us." The seconds frowned. The two continued to spy on the four until they passed from sight.

"We must inform Indigo." The first spoke and the second gave a curt nod. In unison the pair took each others hand and formed a combined hand seal, vanishing in an explosion of smoke. It was not long after they reappeared a vast distance away deep within a thick forest. Their arrival had not gone unnoticed as a dozen sets of eyes stared down from the concealing shadows of tree branches all around. The pair waited in respect kneeling before the only set of eyes that stood on ground level.

"What have you discovered?" A hollow voice belonging to a man questioned as the shadowy figure took a step out into the light which only illuminated his battle worn pants. Numerous tears and unknown stains covered the material which whispered subtle memories of lost beauty. In its prime the cloth would have suited a prince but now in its tortured tormented state it was suited only for a butcher.

"As you said, the sand has sent a team south." The pair spoke in perfect unison, their hands clasp together intimately. "They are several days out but are heading in this direction." The shadowed man hummed a gruff and deep hum of consideration.

"Who have they sent?" He demanded in the same hollow voice, many of the eyes among the branches turning to him.

"We are not certain." The pair spoke again as one. "But we believe it is the Kazakage's offspring. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari."

The man's eyes closed giving everyone who stared upon him the sudden impression he had vanished but as his eyes opened many turned away wearily, his eyes where filled with wild and untamed excitement. Her gave a soft guttural laugh and began to turn away but was halted by the pair.

"There is more." The pair spoke hastily and quickly lowered their heads further as the man's eyes returned to them.

"Speak." The man commanded his voice no longer hollow but raspy and filled with a potent bloodlust.

"They appear to be escorting a prisoner with them" The pair trembled in presents of the new voice and it showed clearly on their features as they paled.

"A prisoner?" The man questioned and seemed genuinely interested in the fact, his bloodlust momentarily absent.

"Yes, a young girl is accompanying them, at first we believed her to be a member of the team however she bears no indication of her village and when she showed disobedience she was quickly restrained." They explained and the man remained silent for a long time. Finally the man laughed once more deep and guttural.

"Continue to observe them and learn what you can of this prisoner of theirs." The man ordered and then fully turned into the shadows walking several paces till his entire image became obscured. "To bring a prisoner on a hunt… what value dose she hold?" He questioned aloud to himself as the eyes around him vanished, off to prepare for the coming battles.

Naru wasn't happy, in fact she was quite upset and she had good reason to be as she struggled against the ropes that bound her to a tree. They had just managed to enter the forest as darkness fell and as a reward for her disobedience Temari had sought fit to punish her. She had no choice but to squirm uncomfortably against the coarse ropes and jealously watch the others rest comfortably on the soft grass not far away while she sat in discomfort. Her only thanks was they had been nice enough to allow her food and her much desired drink after making camp.

"Ropes seem to suit you." Temari's voice drifted over teasingly and Naru turned to see Temari admiring her with a sly smile. "Maybe I should tie you up more often. Keep you in line." Naru glared hatefully and didn't reply, not out of wanting to, but out of ability. She had not taken Temari's threat seriously earlier that day and had hence forth spent it gagged. Temari continued to stare and it began to ware on Naru who felt a flutter of emotion in response. She didn't like Temari staring at her or at least that's what she told herself as she violently squashed any feelings to the contrary.

Tearing her eyes off of Temari she glanced to the other two. Kankuro was asleep not far away with his back to her and Gaara to her surprise also seemed to be asleep propped up against a tree with his eyes closed, breathing shallow. Those facts began to tug her strings of paranoia as wicked sinister fantasies tickled at her mind. She began to panic as they depicted what Temari could get away with while she was bound and gagged and not risk wakening her brothers. Her panic did not go unnoticed for long as Temari rose like a snake wearing a predatory grin and crossed the short distance between them.

Naru despite herself couldn't keep a few sparkles of fear from her eyes as she looked up at her captor who stared down in an air of superiority. She was so tense she jerked defensively when Temari bend over and placed a finger under her chin. Naru tried to look away but Temari forced her chin up with the single digest making her stare into her eyes.

"If I remove the gage you promise to be good?" Temari asked in a soft silken voice. Naru gulped slightly but managed a small timid nod feeling like prey before a lion. Temari tiled her head side to side considering before her sly smile deepened. "It looks really nice on you though, maybe I should leave it." Naru's eyes widened and violently shook her head causing Temari to laugh lightly. "Mmm, I will remove it under one condition." Naru hearing the words looked up hopeful waiting to hear the condition.

"I need to make sure you won't start yelling again, so if I remove the gag I need to replace it with something else." Temari pursed and held Naru still gripping her chin lightly in hand. Naru felt pangs of panic and confusion and it translated into her eyes which Temari understood as if they spoke words. "Oh with what?" Temari spoke in mock confusion but her toothy wicked grin revealed it had already been decided. "With my lips of course." Temari explained and Naru felt ice invade her veins. She was paralyzed for only a moment however before she began to struggle fitfully against the ropes and the hand that held her head still.

"Oh? You don't want me to remove the gag then?" Temari questioned innocently and began to lean away which brought another panic from Naru who desperately wanted it removed. "No? You really need to make up your mind." Temari smirked amused running a finger along Naru's jaw as she stared down with hooded eyes. "So which is it, the gag or my lips?" Naru trembled and shut her eyes tightly with a flutter of emotion in her belly and nothing but confusion in her head. Which to chose, which was one? Naru whimpered softly as Temari continued to run a finger along her jaw but then realized the best course of action. If Temari removed the gag she could cry out and wake the brothers… she could save herself from this torment.

"Have you decided?" Temari questioned raising Naru's chin higher as she opened her eyes. Naru nodded timidly her eyes filled with panic. "The gag? My lips?" Naru nodded quickly and Temari frowned. "The gag then?" She began to pull away and Naru quickly shook her head. "Not the gag?" Naru nodded. "Then you want my lips?" Naru whimpered and was hesitant but nodded again.

"Mmm good choice." Temari purred and caressed her hand behind Naru's hair where the tie to the cloth gage sat. Tugging and pulling it slowly untied but before it came free Temari, to Naru's horror, crushed her lips against hers though the gage. Naru tried to twist away but her chin was held firm as Temari took a loose end of the gag and began to tug it free letting its fabric tickle their sets of lips. Finally the material vanished from between them allowing Temari's warm dominating lips to meld with her own. Her eyes widened and she franticly struggled to no avail realizing her mistake. Temari only giggled and selfishly began conquering her with a deep passionate kiss her tongue invaded the sanctity of her mouth drowning out all sounds of protest. Tears began to fall from Naru's eyes as she found the kiss harder and harder to resist. She felt so trapped and vulnerable, yet, the kiss was dissolving her defenses and resistance with its power. It was finally with a sob of defeat that her own lips timidly and lightly began to respond, her own tongue rising not to battle, but to befriend Temari's.

Naru would have lost herself and completely surrendering to the kiss until her body stiffened suddenly. She could not move her head but her eyes where able to cast down, staring at Temari's free arm. It had in her distraction lowered and slipped below her suit and between her thighs. She could not see it but she could feel the hand that had invaded not only her panties but her body, its fingers touching and moving in unfamiliar yet stimulating patterns that brought forth involuntary cries of pleasure.

"Mmm! Nnnn!" Naru screamed and fought but was paralyzed in place by the ropes, by Temari's hands, by the pleasure. Her tears fell faster as Temari's kiss became more conquering, her hand more demanding. She couldn't resist it; it felt so good, so unbelievable. She shook and trembled as it built moment after moment drawing her nearer and nearer… until with a final sharp cry of surrender… she woke.

Naru's eyes fluttered violently as she breathed breathlessly, reality rushing back to her like a cold plash of water. She felt her body strained against the coarse ropes that bound her to the tree, her gag still in place. Breathing deeply she forced herself to calm and drink in reality; it was just a dream, just a dream. Despite her words the hidden dampness hidden between her thighs and the vividness of it made her momentarily question that truth.

Darting her eyes up Naru, to her relief, found Kankuro and Gaara busying themselves with covering up any trace that they had made camp there the night before. It appeared her sudden and violent awakening had gone unnoticed to them thanks the bindings that immobilized and muted her. However as her eyes turned to Temari who wore a sly smile her blood ran cold. She knew… she knew she had had another dream.

"Sleep well?" Temari purred and Naru began to truly question if it was a dream.

- End Chapter 6 -


	8. Chapter 8

_A Fox in a Cage_

_Author Note: Answering a few questions from reviews Naruto's seal no longer appears because it was destroyed with his body, Naru's body was forged by the Kyuubi and may not be entirely human. As for Naru using chakra and kicking ass, this fic is destined to contain a super power Naruto. It just won't happen over night as it dose in most fics. Please read and review._

- Chapter 6 -

In silence Kakashi stood against a door frame peering in on the hokage and Sakura who where lost in training. Neither one was coping well with the loss of Naruto and Sasuke especially Tsunade, who even now appeared on the verge of tears. He didn't know much about her past beyond common knowledge but he had heard the rumors of her tragic losses. He only hoped the guilt of sending Naruto to his death wouldn't return and force her to leave once more, the village needed her.

If anything good came from the event it was what he saw before him. Tsunade and Sakura had grown close as the apprenticeship was formed, both desperately in need of an outlet for their feelings. They never verbally spoke about the pains they felt inside instead speaking though their dedication to their duties. Tsunade to becoming a proper hokage and mentor for Sakura, while Sakura pushed herself with a ruthless single-mindedness to become a medic nin. Kakashi was sure the forming bond between them was the only thing holding the darkness at bay.

"What's with the long face?" Kakashi was interrupted from his thought by the appearance of Jiraiya in the doorway beside him. He looked as upbeat as ever and Kakashi wondered how he was dealing so well with the news of Naruto's death. He had been out of the village for some time and probably only recently been given word.

"I'm worried." Kakashi replied looking back at the pair in the room. Jiraiya frowned confused until he followed Kakashi's gaze. It only took a moment to recognize the pain barely hidden behind Tsunade expression.

"What's happened?" Jiraiya questioned.

"You haven't heard?" Kakashi probed, it couldn't be he had not received word even now?

"Heard what?" Jiraiya demanded clearly expressing his lack of knowledge. Kakashi sighed and hesitated as he looked back at the pair in the room.

"Sasuke has abandoned the village. In an attempt to stop him a genin team was sent out to capture him. However they where unsuccessful in recovering Sasuke." Kakashi spoke slowly.

"I see…" Jiraiya frowned and commented after a few moments. "How's Naruto taking it?" Kakashi could only stare at the man a long moment before replying.

"Evidence shows Naruto was killed by Sasuke. I was close enough to feel the battle and the moment Naruto's chakra vanished. From the damage in the area it wasn't surprising there was no body left to recover." Kakashi explained slowly.

"Naruto's dead?" Jiraiya questioned in disbelief, and then began to laugh and slap his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "I have to say you have a unique sense of humor." Kakashi had not expected this reaction and was thankful he still had Naruto's forehead protector to act as proof. Pulling it from his pouch he held it out for Jiraiya to take and examine. On inspection juries eyes narrowed realizing there was no joke.

"I knew that Sasuke was capable of some dark deeds but I had not imagined this" Jiraiya frowned deeply.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi apologized still feeling it had been his fault for his late arrival.

"Naruto is not dead." Jiraiya spoke slowly as her ran his fingers over the melted forehead protector.

"No one could have survived that heat, not even Naruto." Kakashi sighed.

"Yes you might be right." Jiraiya replied and looked back up into Kakashi's eyes. "But if Naruto died I'd have known about it right away."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi demanded feeling a spark of hope but kept it under lock and key till he knew more. Jiraiya responded by summoning he great frog contract scroll and rolling it partly out to reveal a number of names.

"You see here?" he pointed at a name several columns back "There is no chakra." Kakashi nodded as Jiraiya continued. "If you look here." He pointed at his own name. "It's flowing with chakra." He then pointed at Naruto's "Naruto's as well. The contract is bound by our chakra and as long as we live it is valid. When we die our chakra will vanish from the scroll. If that had happened I would have felt it. Naruto must still be alive." Kakashi could hardly believe the truth even as he stared at it with his own eyes. He had been so sure, so positive of Naruto's death with the power of the battle still fresh in his mind. There was no possible way for Naruto to have lived but then again he had proven out of everyone, he was capable of miracles.

"Are you absolutely sure. There is no mistake?" Kakashi questioned quickly.

"Naruto is defiantly alive." Jiraiya confirmed seriously with a curt nod. Kakashi both overjoyed and torn knew this fact could not remain between him and jury alone, with a purposeful stride he quickly entered the hokage's room but was suddenly stooped by Jiraiya's hand.

"We can't let them know." Jiraiya commanded darkly his eyes hard. Before Kakashi could question him Jiraiya continued. "I know first hand how much Naruto means to Tsunade among others but perhaps this situation might be for the best. If Naruto is believed dead, at least for the present time, then he should be safe from Akatsuki."

"We can't know that, we don't even know what situation he is in." Kakashi countered in a hushed voice.

"No we don't but Tsunade, if she learned of this she would send out a team if not two to find him. It would defiantly not go unnoticed by the village or Akatsuki. No, for now its best we keep this between us. I will investigate this personally and locate Naruto. Till we know he is safe we can't let anyone know that that he's out there on his own. He has far too many enemies to risk it." Jiraiya explained and left no room for argument.

"Jiraiya" Tsunade snapped appearing before the two with an angry scow. Jiraiya was fearful they where overheard but as luck would have it Tsunade had not listened in. "How long where you planning on wandering around the village till you came and saw me?"

"I'm here now." Jiraiya laughed scratching the back of his head in his usual carefree manner. Tsunade's expression soured more but then faltered and collapsed into a longing sadness raw with withheld emotion.

"Naruto is dead." Tsunade whispered hoarsely.

"I have just heard." Jiraiya's expression mirrored Tsunade's but his expression was fueled by the guilt of what he was withholding not loss.

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade was unable to restrain herself as she fell against Jiraiya hiding her face in his chest. With the fourth gone Jiraiya was now the only one left that truly knew her and understood her pain and the only one Tsunade felt she could confide in. "Just… Just when I thought things would be different… They never change… How many more must I lose?" Tsunade pleaded softly her voice tight but as a testament to her willpower did not break with tears.

"Tsunade…" Jiraiya frowned and placed a hand on her trembling shoulder. He could not say anything more in fear he would voice the truth. No he had to be just as strong as she was and keep a hold of his emotions. 'I will find Naruto, I will find him and bring him back Tsunade. I promise.' Jiraiya declared in his mind as he soothingly pat Tsunade's shoulder. 'Be strong…'

"Tsunade…" Sakura's uncertain voice broke the silence startling all three. Tsunade recovered quickly stepping back from Jiraiya as if nothing had occurred and turned to her apprentice who held up a large twitching fish. "I..i did it!"

"Good!" Tsunade's smile returned but her emotions dulled its brightness. She had no time to dwell on Naruto; right now she had to continue forward one step at a time. "But that's the easy part. Lets move on to the hard stuff now." Tsunade's smile turned into a grin and Sakura paled at the announcement.

"Harder?" Sakura gawked, the fish exercise having been the most difficult feat of chakra control she had ever encountered.

"I won't hear any complaints." Tsunade back into the swing of things happily lead Sakura back into the room. Kakashi and Jiraiya where momentarily stunned by the change in Tsunade but the change did not last long as the pain began to emerge once more.

"Take me where it happened." Jiraiya finally spoke once the coast was clear and Kakashi gave a soft nod, both turning and leaving the room.

Elsewhere on the edge of a forest Naru sat on a log resting and awaiting the return of Kankuro and Gaara who had gone ahead to scout the city visible in the distance. Temari stood beside her and the silence was as thick as water. Since that morning Naru had felt the best course of action was to completely and utterly deny the existence of the dream she had had. As a result she was unable to meet Temari's eyes and had remained quite for most of the day. Now however with Kankuro and Gaara gone Temari was growing restless with the silence and Naru knew it was only a matter of time before it was broken.

"You know…" Temari spoke up suddenly as if on queue with Naru's thoughts and drew her attention. "You really need to tell me your secret."

"My secret?" Naru frowned staring up at Temari who only glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes." Temari purred then slowly circled behind Naru. Naru attempted to scoot away but Temari quickly leaned over her capturing her in her arms before lowering her lips to begin whispering silkily into Naru's ear. "How you manage to have those kinds of dreams so often." Naru's face burst into a rainbow of reds as she stilled in panic. It was one thing suspecting Temari knew, it was another to be directly confronted.

"I..i don't know what your talking about.." Naru stammered childishly voice broken with vulnerability.

"Oh I think you do." Temari's coy smile curled into wicked amusement as her voice dropped to a husky whisper. "If you wont tell me your secret at least tell me what they where about?" Naru swallowed uneasy and tried to jerk away from Temari's grip but was held fast, trapped.

"I… don't remember…." Naru replied in a small voice that her own ears barely heard.

"Come on we are both girls." Temari smiled in amused her lips nearly touching Naru's ear and her hot breathe stinging it. Naru felt that that the fact of Temari's words where the cornerstone to her discomfort and confusion. Why was she having theses dreams in the first place, why did they involve Temari of all people? Naru had not yet found the answers and suspected she never would.

"They where about me weren't they?" Temari purred her voice thick and smooth as velvet and Naru froze like ice. Naru's mind reeled at the fact Temari suspected the truth so easily and she was overcome with blind panic. She didn't want to be in Temari's arms right now, she didn't want to be in them at all. With renewed determination she tried to jerk free once more using all her strength and was startled to find freedom as she was released. Her momentum caused her to tumble onto the grassy ground but not wishing to remain there she quickly rolled to her feet facing Temari in challenge.

"Really, you are so easy to tease." Temari stared back with an arrogant stance, a hand on her hip. Her expression was alive with mirth clearly having enjoyed making her squirm. The sight was enough to make Naru's blood boil and momentarily make her forget just how much stronger Temari was then her. Before she could spring into an attack however the ruffling of grass underfoot announced the arrival of others and Naru paused to see Kankuro and Gaara had retuned. So that was why Temari had released her…

"Did you have any luck in the city?" Temari questioned before her brothers could speak up.

"There was nothing suspicious about the city but I still think there's information to find." Kankuro replied as he came to a stop near Temari.

"Kankuro is correct." Gaara chimed in with his usual indifference and lagged several paces behind. "This city is one of many that has lost trade caravans. It would be easy to discover their routs from here so it's likely the rouge group will have one of their men within the city." Temari thought it over just a moment before nodding in agreement with her brothers.

"Ok, we will search the city and see what information we can find but we can't stay here long. If we don't find anything by tomorrow we will continue south." Temari informed and her brothers voiced no protests. Waiting just a moment they turned together and began to head towards the city. Naru thankful for the change in atmosphere remained silent and followed. It was at least comforting to know Temari didn't want her brothers to witness her teasing which meant as long as they where around Naru was relatively safe.

Entering the city Naru was surprised to find just how busy it seemed to be. Unlike the village of the sand the streets here where crowded with hundreds of people all bustling about shopping and traveling. Merchants and venders lined the streets hawking and selling goods of all shapes and sizes, more then one of which caught Naru's eye and distracted her from keeping pace with her capers. It wasn't long before Temari had grown tired of her distraction and took her hand in hers dragging her along like a parent with a child. Naru tried to break free but a cold warning glance from Temari told her she wasn't going to tolerate a moment of defiance so she surrendered to the situation.

"Me and Gaara have already been over this merchant quarter." Kankuro explained his words almost drowned out by the noisy ambiance of the street. "We can give it another sweep and look for anything we missed."

"Fine, we should split up as well. Traveling together like this will draw to much attention." Temari agreed.

"There is a hotel a few blocks ahead." Garra added calmly. "We can use that as a meeting point."

"That one we saw earlier?" Kankuro frowned clearly having doubts about it.

"What's wrong with it?" Temari questioned.

"Oh... um nothing…." Kankuro looked away scratching his cheek in a manner that made Temari suspect there was something more to it but as Gaara failed to comment so it was decided.

"We will meet up at the hotel at dusk." Temari commanded and her brothers began to part and mix into the crowed leaving her and Naru once more alone. Thankful Naru found Temari focusing on observing the surroundings as they walked through the streets ever deeper into the city. If didn't appear she had to worry about further teasing and it allowed her to relax and join Temari in scanning the city. It was much different then the sand village and looked much more modern with proper with wood and stone construction as opposed to the masonry used in much of the sand village. Over all Naru found she liked the city with its comforting atmosphere and soon lost herself in the tour Temari was leading.

Temari glanced back over her shoulder at Naru who was absorbed in sightseeing and she smiled. Naru was clearly enjoying herself and was unwontedly squeezing Temari's hand with a soft smile. It was the first time since her capture that Naru appeared so at peace and Temari couldn't help but feel a warmth of compassion towards her. She was so cute trailing behind her like a younger sister as they explored the city and she was sure that's how it appeared to anyone who observed them. It was a fun for a moment to pretend but soon the illusion soon lost its charm as Temari knew the relationship between them could never be so innocent. No their relationship was build upon much darker and more sinister things some of which Temari was reluctant to admit she was losing control over.

Just what was Naru to her, was the question hovering around in her mind as she tore her eyes away from Naru. The quickest answer to appear was prisoner however it was not so simple as a number of other names followed student, rival, and pet. It was on pet that her mind lingered; at first it had been a joke but now its edges where blurred and its meaning mixed. Her power over the younger girl was an addiction and a very real danger. This was not the first time over the past week that she felt she had been given too much freedom in dealing with her. She was sure even her brothers noticed the possessiveness she held over Naru but she did not know how to explain it to them, or her self.

She had been given Naru what was wrong with being possessive, protecting and teaching what was hers. Naru was alone in a world full of enemies without the memory or skills to defend herself and she was not going to let it remain so. She would teach Naru and make her strong enough to survive, strong enough to face her enemies. But Naru was fragile and she had to make her hard, make her understand life as a ninja meant hardship and pain. Or so she told herself but underneath the fairytales and white lies she felt the darkness shifting giving light to her true unvoiced motivations. She could say the pretty things as loud as she wished but in the end the truth was she simply wanted Naru to be hers. Her possession, her property, hers. It didn't matter if Naru was a girl Temari had long since disregarded gender as a limitation in combat or in love. The only thing that mattered was strength and she had more then enough to keep Naru, willing or not.

Glancing back at Naru her wry smile returned, it wasn't so bad to let her have some fun now and then. Maybe she should treat her to the sweets stand she was eyeing so intently, maybe she would even manage to get thanks though she doubted it. Changing direction suddenly startled Naru but as they closed on the sweets stand Naru's eyes widened in hope, the sight amusing Temari to no end. The stand was full of all sorts of teats from hard cadies and lollipop's to toffee and chocolate and Temari found herself trying to guess which one Naru would like.

"Temari?" Naru questioned almost timidly.

"Mmm I feel like a treat." Temari replied smiling, she may be treating Naru but that didn't mean she had to let her know that. Naru looked once more hopeful but then sad as silence loomed on perhaps thinking Temari was going to neglect her. Temari couldn't help but let Naru suffer for a few long moments before reassuring her. "There are too many things to choose from, why don't you pick something first." Like flipping on a light Naru brightened and stared fixatedly at the goodies eyes darting back and forth fully concentrating on just which to choose. Naru was not alone in her conflicting thoughts on which treat was best as a girl perhaps her same age appeared at the stall and lost herself in a similar debate.

"If you can't decide then maybe you don't really want one." Temari decided to tease Naru who instantly panicked.

"There's so many, just give me a minuet!" Naru complained and the desperation in her voice was clear to how much she wanted one. The girl that had joined them found it amusing a well and began to giggle.

"Why not try one of theses?" The girl spoke up purposely drawing Naru's attention as she pointed at a large blue lollipop. "I had one of theses the other day, it was so nice."

"Really?" Naru frowned and pondered as she stared at the previously overlooked lollie.

"Mhmm" the girl nodded "it's really sweet but it turns your tongue blue." The girl proved the fact by sticking out her tongue which still had a mild blue tint. Naru looked even more intrigued by the fact and turned back to the sweets, however the girl had not fully convinced her and her eyes began to wander once more.

"Your minuets up." Temari smirked and Naru once more began to panic.

"Oh don't listen to her; she's only teasing you." The girl whispered to Naru and giggled.

"You don't know her!" Naru whispered back "She really means it." Temari smiled as she listened, the two weren't even trying to conceal their conversation.

"Well if that's true you better hurry!" The girl gasped.

"But they all look so good, how can I choose?" Naru pleaded as if seeking advice.

"Times up." Temari spoke loudly but her amusement was clear.

"Wait Wait!" Naru begged as Temari gave a tug on her hand. In a dispirit move Naru snatch the previously indicated treat in fear of losing one all together. Temari laughed softly at the reaction and took one of the hard candies for herself and paid the stall merchant.

"Your big sister really is a mean isn't she?" The girl whispered to Naru again and quickly feigned innocence as Temari turned back from the merchant.

"We aren't sisters." Naru replied instantly without thought and brought about a confused expression from the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry you looked so close I thought you where family." The girl smiled. "Let me guess childhood friends?"

"Not even close." Naru frowned deeply and began to remember just what Temari was to her, her captor. The girl became even more puzzled and even more determined to find out as noted by her expression. Temari unable to resist the opportunity wrapped an arm around Naru's shoulders from behind pulling her close against her.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Temari purred silkily and raised Naru's hand that her fingers where laced with and lightly kissed it telling a blatant lie of intimacy between them. Naru was shocked speechless unable to come to her own defense taken so off guard by the act. The girl was just as surprised as her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in realization.

"You have that kind of relationship." The girl blushed before turning her eyes away.

"Now that you have your treat we can head back to the hotel." Temari continued this time whispering into Naru's ear. Naru was as stiff as a mannequin as Temari excused them using the opportunity of the girls shock as leave. Tugging Naru away Temari noticed the girl continuing to stare till she was swallowed by the crowed and hidden from view. It seemed she had gotten lucky and managed to tease two for the price of one. She wondered just what the other girl was thinking at the moment.

Behind the bustling crowed the girl stood, her shocked expression melting into thoughtfulness. Idly her eyes lowered and she ran a finger across her lower lip as if trying to imagine the kiss's the two girls must have shared. Her breath swallowed and her cheeks reddened softly in excitement the thoughts and fantasy's dancing in her head.

"Chenna," A boy's voice interrupted her thoughts as its owner materialized beside her.

"Jenn.. brother…" Chenna's eyes softened and hooded with affection as she turned and suddenly drew him into a deep passionate kiss, her tongue mingling with his. Her brother did not fight it and happily returned the affection sharing a kiss of lovers.

"What have you learned?" Jenn asked softly as the kiss was finally broken and he brushed hair from his sister's face.

"I think they are lovers." She replied and pressing against his chest "But I am not certain."

"Indigo will want to know." Jenn spoke again his voice fading as his sisters longing eyes entranced him.

"Then let us inform him." Chenna hugged her brother intimately as another kiss began just as demanding as the first. Her brother responded in kind and together they shuffled into a ally where their hands meld together creating a combined seal and vanished in an explosion of smoke.

- End Chapter 6 -


End file.
